Dannyladdin
by Wormtail96
Summary: A Parody of Disney's Aladdin. Danny was just a streetrat, but when he finds a magic lamp, he plans to win princess Juniper Lee's heart with the help of three genies called of Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo. But what happens when Jack Spicer makes his move?
1. The cast

**Dannyladdin**

**The Cast**

Aladdin...Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Jafar...Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Jasmine...Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Genie...Wormtail96 (Me), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)

Abu...Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown)

Iago...Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Sultan...Donald Duck (Disney)

Razoul, The Captain of The Guard…………Black Doom (Shadow the hedgehog video game)

The rest of the Guards...Mr. Crocker (Fairly Odd Parents), Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Nigel, Hoagie, Wally (Codename: Kids Next Door), Pete (Disney) General greivous (Star Wars), Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Kevin 11 (Ben 10), Kronk (Emperor's new school)

Carpet...Extreme Gear (Sonic Riders)

Storyteller………………...………………...Chaos Zero (Sonic X)

Raja…………………………………..……...Shenzi (Lion King)

Snooty prince…………………..…………...Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown)

The Common thief (Jaffar's Servant)……….Zim (Invader Zim)

Extras………………………………….…….The Joker, Lazlo, Raj, Gantu, Lilo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Wuya, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Spongebob Squarepants, Mushi, Wilt , Boba Fett, Bloo, Metal Sonic, Helen Parr, Bob Parr, Violet Parr, Abby, Kuki, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Nuka, Yumi.


	2. Chapter 1: The story begins

**Aladdin with a Twist!**

**Chapter one**

**The Story begins**

A blue water-like creature called Chaos Zero, who had two tentacles coming out of the back of his head and green eyes, rode on a lama called Kuzco across a dessert. Zero then began to sing.

Zero: **_Oh, I come from a land_**

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan llamas roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!**_

_**When the wind's at your back**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Tooncitian night!**_

_**Tooncitian nights!**_

_**Like Tooncitian days!**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than not**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Tooncitian nights**_

'_**Neath Tooncitian moons**_

_**A fool of his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out here on the dunes**_

Zero then dismounted Kuzco as a xiaolin monk named Omi and a Brazilian kid named Raimundo almost passed by. Omi and Raimundo stopped when Zero saw them.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friends!" Zero greeted in his watery voice "Come closer".

Raimundo came a yard closer while Omi came right into Zero's face.

"Uh, too close" Zero pointed out.

"Oops. Sorry, Water man" Omi apologized, stepping a foot back.

"There. Welcome to Tooncity. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Babylon Gardens, on sale today, come on down!" As Zero said this, he got a stand out with a few items.

"Heh, Heh, look at this! Yes!" Zero said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and Coffee makes--also makes julienne fries".

Omi started to look interessted, but Raimundo

"It will not break!" Zero continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not-"

The contraption fell apart.

"Won't break, huh?" Raimundo growled, annoyed.

Zero gulped nervously, "It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

Zero then pulled out a Tupperware; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Elepant Graveyard Tupperware. Listen".

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good" Zero said.

Raimundo and Omi looked at each other with unimpressed faces and then walked off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Zero exclaimed, and Omi and Raimundo stopped where they were.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare" Zero said "I think you would be most rewarded to consider…this".

Zero then pulled out what looked like a mixture between a modern day and an ancient Arabic lamp out from under the stand and showed it to Raimundo, who then looked oddly at Zero.

"What's so special about it?" Raimundo asked irritably "It's just a stupid lamp".

"Actually, my Brazilian friend, it's a Magic lamp! So don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what's inside that counts" Zero explained.

"Uh-huh" Omi said, still unimpressed.

"So it's an old lamp! Big Deal!" Raimundo said, also still unimpressed, "Come on, Omi".

Omi nodded in agreement and he and Raimundo began to walk off again, but Zero stopped them yet again.

"Dudes! This is no ordinary lamp!" Zero exclaimed, and he explained, "It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A boy who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamonded in the rough".

Raimundo and Omi then got interested looks on their faces and they sat in front of Zero, and wanted to know what Zero had install for them.

"So, you would like to hear the tale?" Zero asked, and Raimundo and Omi nodded in response "Very well".

He then poured some shiny dust into his palm of his hand and then threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape.

Zero then began "It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…"

* * *

It was a nightmare in a dessert. A teenage boy was waiting by a black star ship. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He was getting impatient. 

Next to him was an evil, alien creature that looked like a blue koala with long ears, big, black eyes and dark blue patterns on his body. He was called Stitch. He had the power of retractable arms, antennas, and quills.

Then, another person ran up to them. He was an Irken who had pink eyes, antennas, and a green flat head. He wore a purple triangular sweater. His name was Zim. He then tried to catch his breath.

"About time, ya see! You're late, Zim" The red-haired teenager said.

"A thousand apologies, Jack Spicer" Zim said.

"You have it then?" Jack Spicer asked.

"I had to dissect a few filthy humans, but I got it" Zim smirked, getting half of a purple medallion out of the pocket of his trench coat.

Jack reached out his arm for it, but Zim snatched it back.

"Oh, no you don't. The Treasure" Zim snarled.

"Gimme that!" Stitch snapped, as he stamped on Zim's foot.

"Yowch!" Zim yelled, and he let go of the half of the medallion to hold his injured foot.

Stitch took the half of the medallion and handed it to Jack.

"Trust me, my short, green friend, you'll get what you deserve soon enough" Jack said.

He then took out the second half of the medallion and put the two halves together, and then, the medallion flew from his hands off into the dessert.

"Quick! Follow that trail!" Jack Shouted, as they got into the black star ship.

Jack then drove the star ship, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant Hawk's head (similar to Jet the Hawk's head) with the glowing points serving as the eyes. The three got out of the star ship.

"Finally, after all these years of searching" Jack said **"THE CAVE OF WONDERS!"**

"Wow!" Stitch said, looking into the cave.

"Sweet, mother of Irk!" Zim exclaimed.

Jack turned towards Zim and held him by the collar.

"Now, remember our deal" Jack explained, "Bring the weird looking lamp to me. The rest of the treasure is yours, but that lamp is mine".

He then let go of Zim, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as he walked towards the cave.

Stitch then whispered to Jack, "Geez! Where did you find this doofus? In a Star Trek convention?"

"Zip it!" Jack whispered.

They turned back towards Zim, who was about to enter, but he was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded.

"It is I, ZIM!" Zim exclaimed like a big, stuck up jerk "Greatest invader of The Irken Race!

"Know this. Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough" The cave explained.

Zim turned towards Jack and shrugged.

"Well, get going!" Jack said impatiently.

Zim nodded and hesitated, and he then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted one foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Zim began his trek again. Then, another roar came. Zim screamed like a little girl and turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough" the voice of the cave echoed into the night.

Jack Spicer and Stitch dusted themselves off, and Stitch was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it!" Stitch shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get our hands on that stupid lamp! Just forget it!"

He then pulled some fur off from his own body as he continued "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm shedding!"

Stitch then handed the two halves of the purple medallion to Jack, who said "Be patient, Stitch. That weasel, Zim, wasn't that worthy anyway".

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Stitch yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! This a really big prob-"

He got cut off when Jack put his hand over Stitch's mouth and then said, "You're right, Stitch. We have to find this one guy…this diamond in the rough…"


	3. Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead

**Chapter 2 **

**One jump ahead**

Meanwhile, inthe high-tech city of Tooncity, it was daytime, and on the roof of a building, a teenager who had black hair ran to the edge of the roof. He had a white shirt that had an orange collar and sleeves, blue jeans, and white sneakers. It was none other than Danny Fenton, but he was referred to as a Street Rat by almost everyone except his friends. When Danny stopped, he almost dropped the loaf of bread he was carrying, but caught it.

"Stop right there, thief!" A voice yelled, and Danny looked behind himself as he said to himself "Uh-Oh!"

The source of the voice came from a huge black alien creature that had three red eyes, two horns coming out of his head, and no feet. He wore a purple Tunic which had a green diamond symbol it, Black gloves, a long, sharp and flexible sword attached to his orange belt, and a black hat with a short red feather attached to it. This was none other than Black Doom, captain of the guard. With him were twelve other palace guards that were dressed in the same uniform. One was an insane, fairy-obsessed guy called Mr. Crocker, The Grim Reaper himself, a humanoid cat-creature called Pete, a Kaleesh Cyborg General called Greivous, an alien creature made up of eleven aliens called Kevin 11, a huge taned-skinned guy with long black hair called Kronk, and the other six were a special team of palace guard assassins, which consists of five kids called Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Ed, Edd, and Eddy .

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, you Street Rat!" Black Doom yelled angrily, pulling out his sword.

Danny looked down over the edge, and at the loaf of bread that he held.

"All this for a loath of bread?" he asked sarcastically. He shrugged and then said "Oh, well".

He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he descended. Finally, he was nearing the end of the rope, at the window, when a woman named Marge Simpson yelled out, reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Danny slammed flat into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked down at the bread that he caught when…

"There he is, Black Doom!" Nigel yelled from the top of the building as he, Black Doom and the rest of the guards looked down.

"You won't get away so easy!" Crocker yelled.

"You really think_ that _was easy?" Danny asked ironically as he smiled "Better luck, next time, guys".

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to skin you alive!" Black Doom screamed.

"You talk the talk, Doom, but can you walk the walk?" Danny smirked back up at him as he walked away.

He then heard a few voices laughing, and Danny looked right and saw Helen Parr and Pleakly.

Danny smiled sheepishly, but looked left when he heard Black Doom say "You lot, over that way, and Kevin 11, Crocker, Grim, follow me. We'll find him".

Danny then wrapped the sheet around himself as he went over to Helen and Pleakly, and greeted "Morning, friends".

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Danny?" Helen asked.

"Ha, ha, Trouble?" Danny laughed, "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught".

He didn't pay attention to the other two who had the 'Uh-Oh' looks on their faces when they saw Black Doom behind Danny, and ran off.

Black Doom then grabbed Danny by the collar and pulled him up to his face. Danny's disguise then fell off.

"Gotcha" Black Doom smirked.

"I'm in trouble!" Danny squeaked.

"And this time-"Black Doom began, but got his sentence cut short when a sheet was pulled over his head, dropping Danny, but luckily, Danny landed on his feet.

The thing that pulled the sheet over Black Doom's head and tied it up jumped off of Black Doom's back and landed in front of Danny. The figure was a small green dragon that didn't have any legs but had a long tail he used slither around with. This dragon's name was Dojo Konojo Cho, and he was Danny's only friend.

"Perfect timing, Dojo! As usual" Danny smiled.

"Thanks" Dojo smiled, but his smile turned into a grim look as he saw Black Doom rip the sheet off his head.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Danny exclaimed as he picked up Dojo and ran off.

The other guards came up to Black Doom as he yelled "Get them!" The Palace guards chased after Danny and Dojo.

Danny and Dojo bumped into Kronk as Danny began to sing and Kronk swung his sword at the two.

Danny:**_ Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline_**

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

(Dojo blew a raspberry at Kronk as Danny pulled the guard's pants down. Kronk then yelped and swung his sword at Dojo, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break).

_**I steal only what I can afford**_

"That's everything!" Danny said as he and Dojo ran off again, and Kronk followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**_

Danny and Dojo scampered up a pile of barrels, and then kicked a barrel down on top of Eddy, which sent him flying into all the other guards. Danny climbed onto a platform.

Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Ed, Edd, and Eddy:**_ Riffraff!_**

Black Doom: **_Street Rat!_**

Kevin 11, Crocker, and Grim: **_Scoundrel!_**

Greivous, Pete, and Kronk: **_Take that!_**

(They blasted their Plasma cannons up at Danny and Dojo)

Danny:**_ Just a little snack, guys_**

(The Guards then shook the platform back and fro trying to knock Danny and Dojo off).

Guards: **_Rip him open, take it back guys!_**

Danny: **_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_**

(Danny jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Dojo's hands like an acrobat).

_**You're my only friend, Dojo**_

(The pair swung into a harem. There was Kimiko Tohomiko, Violet Parr and Mushi Sanban).

"Who?" the girls asked and they sang.

Kimiko, Violet and Mushi:**_ Oh, it's sad, Danny's hit the bottom_**

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

(Unknowing to anyone, Dojo stuffed a plate full of fruit in his mouth full like a chipmunk. Danny then bumped into Mirage).

Mirage: **_I'd blame parents, except for the fact he hasn't got any!_**

Danny: **G_otta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

Danny and Dojo then jumped out the window and landed outside.

Danny: **_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_**

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

(Outside, Bane was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The guards rushed past. Danny and Dojo were behind Bane, matching his moves, until they made a mistake, and were discovered by Kevin 11 and Pete).

"There they are!" kevin 11 and Pete shouted.

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**_

Danny and Dojo ran off again, but this time, they ran through a horde off Boo ghosts.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen **_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

A chase sequence then happened, in which Danny and Dojo, persued by Black Doom and the rest of the guards, raced through a horde of Boo ghosts, hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails (Until Ed accidentally landed on the man). Then, Dojo disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper named Lazlo discovered him).

Lazlo: **_Stop thief!_**

Slinkman: **_Vandal!_**

"Dojo Konojo Cho!" Danny scolded, picking Dojo up and running off.

Scout Master Lumpus: **_Outrage! _**

Yumi: **_Scandal!_**

Now, Danny was cornered by the guards (who were smirking maliciously) in front of a door.

Danny:**_ Let's not be too hasty_**

(The door opened and a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose came out, and held Danny).

Amy: **_Still I think he's RATHER tasty!_**

(Danny then made the impression that he was about to vomit, and he tumbled away, then he put his arm around Edd, acting like they were all chums).

Danny: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_**

**_Otherwise, we'd get along!_**

"Okay" Kronk and Ed said.

"WRONG!" the guards shouted.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realised Danny and Dojo weren't there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they go!" Greivous and Eddy shouted, and Danny and Dojo ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Danny and Dojo then passed a giant, grey albatross with goggles, orange gloves, metal necklace, and black and yellow boots. His name was Storm the Albatross, who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Dojo then went back, and took the sword directly from out of Storm's throat, making him gag a little.

"Hey!" Storm exclaimed, after gagging

Dojo then advanced slowly towards the guards with the sword.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Dojo snapped, brandishing the sword while the guards, especially Hoagie and Edd and minus Black Doom, coward in fear.

"He has a sword!" Hoagie and Edd exclaimed in fear.

"Hoagie! Edd! you idiots! We've ALL got swords!" Black Doom snapped as he and the other guards (Including Hoagie and Edd) got their swords out.

Dojo smiled stupidly, and set the sword down gently, then ran back towards Danny screaming, "DAAAAAAANNNNNYYYY!!!"

Once again, Danny and Dojo found themselves surrounded, with guards coming from left and right.

Danny and Dojo then jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other.

Danny : **_One jump ahead of the Hoof beats!_**

Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Crowd: **_Vandal!_**

Danny: **_One hop ahead of the hump!_**

Black Doom and Crowd: **_Street rat!_**

Danny: **_One trick ahead of disaster!_**

Kevin 11, Mr. Crocker, Pete, Grim, Greivous, Kronk and Crowd: **_Scoundrel!_**

Danny: **_They're quick--but I'm much faster!_**

The Guards and Crowd: **_Take that!_**

(The guards chased Danny and Dojo up a staircase and into a room. Danny then grabbed a carpet).

Danny: **_Here goes, better throw my hand in_**

_**Wish me happy landin' **_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Danny and Dojo did was jump out of the window and sit on the carpet. The guards followed them out of the window, but they just fell out of the window (Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Ed, Edd, and Eddy screaming like Goofy). Luckily, they landed into a vat of black liquid. Unfortunately, the guards landed into black liquid with the sign "Dr. Eggman's discount robot oil".

"You're going to have to pay for that" Dr. Eggman growled.

Meanwhile, Danny and Dojo use the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. The two then high-fived each other as they landed safely on the ground.

"And now, my dragon friend, we feast!" Danny smiled as he broke the bread in half and gave the first half of it to Dojo, who began to eat.

When Danny was about to take a bite from his half of bread, he looked over and saw Japanese girl called Kuki and a yellow fox with two tails called Tails rummaging through the garbage for food. The two saw them, and then dropped what they found and tried to hide. Danny looked at them, then at the bread, then at Dojo.

"Uh-No!" Dojo frowned when he looked Danny "We went through a lot to get this, and I'm not given it up!"

Dojo then took a big bite out of his food, but Danny got up and walked over to Kuki and Tails. Tails pulled Kuki back. Danny held his hand out with the half-loaf of bread in his hand.

"Here. Go on, take it" Danny said.

"You're really giving this to us?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded "Besides, I've been in more difficult situations".

"Thanks, mister" Kuki smiled.

The children then giggled with delight as Danny walked away, feeling proud of his generosity. Dojo then swallowed his bite, and looked guilty. He slithered over to Tails and Kuki and offered his bread to them. In delight, Tails petted Dojo on the head while Kuki hugged him, and Dojo liked this. They were interrupted when they heard a fanfare.

"Huh?" Dojo said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

Danny and Dojo walked into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Dojo got onto Danny's shoulder while Danny looked over the crowd. He then saw an eight-feet-tall red bean that had a sinister sirk, red/yellow eyes, and long roots for arms. He wore a black and red robe. He was Hannibal Roy Bean, King of the Heylin realm. He was riding a mechanical horse.

"I suppose he is on his way to the palace" Gantu assumed.

"Another suitor for the princess" Dib sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I give him an hour" Gantu said.

"I give him eleven minutes" Dib scoffs.

When Danny looked back at the street, he then gasped when he saw Kuki running towards Hannibal Beans's robo-horse.

"Kuki, Wait!" Tails exclaimed, running after Kuki, but it was too late. Kuki startled Hannibal Beans's robo-horse.

"Out of my way, you mortal, slime infested brats!" Hannibal Bean snapped in is mid-western acsent, about to beat them with his roots that grew three times their original size.

Then, without warning, Danny came in, and grabbed Hannibal Bean's tentacles with his hand.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Danny scolded, throwing the tentacles back at Hannibal Bean.

"Oh, really?" Hannibal Bean growled "I will teach you some manners!"

The royal jerk then jumped of his robo-horse, and whacked Danny into a mud puddle with his huge roots. Danny then sat up in disgust. The crowd laughed at him. Dojo then helped him up, and Danny looked back at Hannibal Bean with a smirk.

"Look at that, Dojo, It's not every day you see a robo-horse with two rear ends!" Danny snapped while glaring at Hannibal Bean.

"Oooooooohhh" the crowd said.

Hannibal Bean stopped, and turned to look back at Danny with a scowl.

"Ha! You are nothing more than a worthless street rat" Hannibal Bean told him as Danny's smirk faded "You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only that dragon and your fleas will mourn you".

Danny was so red with anger; his red face could be mistaken for a tomato. He then rushed towards Hannibal Bean, but the palace doors slammed shut in Danny's face. He then looked up at the doors with a frown as Dojo walked up next to him.

"I'm not worthless" Danny said unhappily "And I _do not_ have fleas".

Danny then sighed sadly "Come on, Dojo. Let's go home".

"You're going to regret going in there, Hannibal" Dojo smirked as he looked back at the palace "Oh, you're going to regret". Then, he caught up to Danny.

As the two walked home, the sun had set as Danny looked up at the starry sky. With a sigh, he began to sing.

Danny: **_Riffraff, street rat_**

_**I don't buy that**_

_**If only they would look closer **_

(Danny and Dojo then came into a little room in a building with the view)

_**Would they see a poor guy? No siree**_

(Dojo then got into his little bed, and pulled the covers over himself).

_**They would find out, there is so much more to me**_

Danny then tucked Dojo in for the night. He then pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Dojo, things are going to change" Danny smiled, looking at the palace, "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all".

Danny then laid down and before falling asleep, he muttered with a smirk "I can't wait to see Hannibal's face when he leaves the palace tomorrow" and with that he fell asleep, feeling better, and in high hopes of his dreams.

**(A/N) Nice chapter, right? next chapter we meet the people who play Jasmine and the Sultan.**


	4. Chapter 3: Juniper's Desire

**Chapter 3**

**Juniper's Desire **

The next morning, at the palace of Toon City, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Hannibal Bean stormed into the room, grumbling "Well, I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

He then stormed past a humanoid duck that wore blue robes and a blue wizard hat. He was the king of Toon City, Donald Duck.

"King Hannibal Bean, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Donald asked with concern.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Hannibal Bean snapped, storming out of the room. Donald spotted the hole in Hannibal Bean's pants, revealing Hannibal Bean's purple boxers with the Heylin symbol on them.

Donald then groaned, and turned around to go into the courtyard, assuming that the incidence had something to do with his niece, Juniper Lee.

When in the courtyard, he walked around, calling, "Juniper! Juniper!"

Donald then spotted an Asian girl sitting on the edge of the fountain. She had a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (In which the rims of the sleeves and collar are red and what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes. This must have been Donald's niece, Juniper Lee.

"Juniper!" Donald exclaimed, and walked towards her until a huge, female Hyena came up and snarled at him. The Hyena was a grey, spotted Hyena with a short black turf of hair on the top of her head. In her mouth was what looked like a purple sheet with part of the Heylin symbol on it.

"Oh, confound it, Shenzi!" Donald scolded, pulling the sheet out of Shenzi's mouth, only to fall on his own back. He then looked at the little sheet in is hand, and realized that it was a piece of Hannibal Bean's underwear. "So this is why King Hannibal Bean stormed out".

"Oh, Uncle Donald. Shenzi was just playing with him" Juniper smiled to Donald, and then leaned over and said to Shenzi in a cute tone, "Weren't you Shenzi? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Heylin King. Right?"

She then giggled, and she looked up to see Donald giving her an intent look. June then cleared her throat, and stood up.

"Juniper, you must stop rejecting every suitor I summon" Donald said as he followed Juniper over to a birdcage, "The law says you…"

"…must be married to a prince…" Juniper and Donald said together.

"…by your next birthday. Besides, you only have three more days left" Donald finished.

"Uncle Donald, the law is wrong," Juniper said, as she walked back over to the fountain as she continued; "Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be for love. And I've never been outside the palace walls, or had any real friends".

"Hey!" Shenzi snapped, glaring angrily up at her.

"Well, except for you, Shenzi" Juniper smiled as Shenzi smiled back.

"But Juniper, You are a Princess" Donald said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I don't even WANT to be a Princess anymore!" Juniper snapped, slapping at the water.

Donald then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked back, and snapped, "Lord forbid that you have any kids!"

He then stormed back inside as Shenzi and Juniper watched him, and gave each other a confused look. Then, Juniper thought for a minute, and ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as June looked on.

"Oh, to be free" Juniper murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inside, Donald paced back and forth past a model of Toon City as he mumbled to himself, "I don't know where she gets it from. Her father told me that her mother not even that picky". 

He then walked over to is city model, and spun the sun/moon sphere until he saw a shadow, and stepped away in startle; only to see that it was Jack Spicer and Stitch (except Jack wore a robe-like version of his black jacket, and held a grey and green staff that had a model head of a Basilisk on the top).

"Oh! Jack Spicer." Donald said, relaxed, "My most trusted visor".

Jack then bowed, "My job is to serve you, your majesty".

"It is suitor business. Juniper refuses to choose a husband. I am at wit's-end" Donald explained.

"Ih, Wit's-end" Stitch barked in agreement. Whenever other people besides Jack are in the room, Stitch was to talk in a half-English, half-Alien language.

"Oh, ha, ha. Have a worm little alien!" Donald smiled, getting a live worm out.

Stitch looked terrified and his ears dropped. Then, Donald stuffed it into Stitch's mouth. Stitch grimaced as he tried to eat it. Jack and Donald laughed.

"You certainly have a way with dumb aliens" Jack smiled.

"What was that you said?" Stitch asked angrily, though quietly while glaring at Jack.

"Anyways, I'll be glad to help you with this thorn in your side" Jack said to Donald.

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you" Donald said.

"Well, I might need the mystic green chaos emerald" Jack pointed out.

"Uh, my ring?" Donald asked nervously, looking at the green chaos emerald that had been made into a ring on his own finger/wing, "But it's been in my royal family for years".

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor" Jack said. He then held his Basilisk staff to Donald's vision. The emerald incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-green, and Donald had a hypnotized look in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine".

"Everything…will be…fine" Donald said, as if in a trance.

"The chaos emerald" Jack gestured.

"Here, Jack Spicer. Whatever you need will be fine" Donald said as he removed his ring and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks very much, my liege" Jack praised, "Now run along and play with your little toys".

"Yes…that'll be…pretty good" Donald smiled, although he was still hypnotised and he walked back over to his city model.

Jack and Stitch then left the room. When they were out of the room, Stitch spat out the remains of his worm.

"I can't take it anymore!" Stitch snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those filthy, slimy, disgusting worms …BAM! WHACK!"

Jack pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

"Ah, calm yourself, Stitch" Jack said.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. WHACK! WHACK!" Stitch continued.

"Don't worry, Stitch. Soon, I'll be King, not that idiot duck" Jack smiled fiendishly.

"Yeah. And then I'll stuff the worms down his throat and see how he likes it! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Stitch exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through. It was actually Juniper in a cloak. She reached the palace wall, and then began to climb it, until… 

"You're really going, aren't you?" A sad voice behind her said. Juniper looked back to see it was Shenzi.

Before she climbed back up the wall, June petted Shenzi, "Oh, I'm sorry, Shenzi. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you".

She then climbed up the wall, helped up by Shenzi, who began to whine and whimper.

"Good bye!" Juniper whispered to Shenzi. And with a heavy heart, June climbed down to the other side of the wall.

Shenzi then laid down sadly, knowing that Juniper might never return.

**(A/N) That's chapter three done. Next chapter is when Danny and June meet eachother. Read and Review!**


	5. 4: Meeting of a Princess and a streetRat

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting of a Princess and a StreetRat**

The next day, in the marketplace, Danny and Dojo were on top of the awning of a fruit stand which had the title Raj's melon stand'. Danny then turned towards Dojo with a smile.

"Okay, Dojo. Go!" Danny said.

Dojo, nodded, "its show time" Dojo smirked.

Dojo then leaned over the edge, but his tail stayed on the ceiling as if he were Spider Man. A humanoid elephant wearing a Bean Scout uniform was holding a melon as he called out. This elephant must have been Raj.

"Get your juicy melons here!" Raj commentated to the people that passed by.

Then, Dojo grabbed a melon from behind and hanged there.

"Hey! Trunky!" Dojo called out, getting Raj's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Get your claws off that!" Raj scolded.

All Dojo did in response was taunt Raj by mocking him, making steam whistle out of the elephant's ears and trunk with anger.

"Why, you little twerp!" Raj snapped as he went into a temper tantrum, "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU PATHETIC EXCUESE FOR A GECKO!"

Raj took the melon back, not noticing that Danny had bent down, and snatched another melon from the stand. Raj went back to the front, and put the melon that he held on top of the stack where the other melon was. He looked confused, and looked back at Dojo.

"So long, ya S-U-C-K-E-R!" Dojo smirked before he zinged back up onto the roof.

On the roof, Danny cracked the melon in half and gave one half to Dojo, saying, "Great job, Dojo. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Juniper, who was still in a cloak, was walking down the street past a few shops by a few cartoon characters.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot" Dib commentated.

"There's no better pot in brass or silver" Metal Sonic added.

Boba Fett, who was basically sitting around, read a magazine, saying, "This is our best business ever?"

"Sugar dates!" Bart Simpson commentated from another shop with Lisa Simpson and Homer Simpson.

"Sugar dates and figs!" Lisa added.

"Sugar dates and Krusty bars!" Homer added.

June then passed by Spongebob Squarepants, Wilt, and Greedo's shop, which was jewellery shop.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Spongebob smiled.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty lady" Wilt added.

"We sell the best jewellery in the entire city" Greedo smiled.

June then passed a flower shop ran by Wave the Swallow and Abby Lincoln.

"We've got all the nicest flowers you can find in Toon City" Wave smiled.

"We've got some flowers which are SO beautiful; they've been band in other galaxies" Abby added.

Juniper was interested by these shops, but she got really startled when an Anti-fairy named Anti-Wanda accidentally thrusted a fish into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Anti-Wanda shouted in her Western accent.

"Uh, no thanks" June said, backing away.

Anti-Cosmo then looked at Anti-Wanda irritably, saying in his British accent, "It is no wonder we are not getting a lot of customers. You are scaring them off!"

Meanwhile, Juniper backed away, but accidentally bumped into a mangy, termite-ridden lion named Nuka, who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, sorry about that, Nuka" June apologized.

Nuka gulped, then belched fire from his stomach. June was disgusted.

"Excuse me" Nuka said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Danny saw Juniper, and a strange look came over his face, noting that he had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. His eyes even became heart-shaped, and his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Wow!" Danny said in amazement.

June pulled the hood of her cloak back over her head. Dojo then noticed the silly grin on Danny's face as the black-haired teen looked at Juniper with lovestruck eyes. Dojo then slithered up onto Danny's shoulder, waving his hand in front of Danny's face.

"Hello? Earth-to-Danny" Dojo said, trying to get Danny's attention.

Meanwhile, Juniper stopped at the fruit stand and saw a blue blob named Bloo reaching for a piece of fruit. He then looked sadly up at June.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go" June said with a smile as she handed him an apple from the cart.

The shopkeepers, called Yumi and Shadow the Hedgehog came up to them with glares.

"You'd better be able be able to pay for that" Shadow snarled.

"Yeah, you can't get it for nothing" Yumi added.

"I'm outta here!" Bloo squeaked, running off, scared.

"Pay?" June asked in confusion.

"Duh!" Yumi snapped, annoyed.

"No one steals from our cart and gets away with it!" Shadow snapped angrily at Juniper, grabbing her by the wrist, and pinning her hand on the table.

"Sorry, guys, I haven't got any money!" June said.

"Then that makes you a THIEF!!!" Yumi accused.

"That's totally unfair! I'm NOT a thief! Can't you at least let me go to the palace, so I can get some money from the king to pay you guys?" The Asian princess begged.

"You don't know the King! Heck, you're a thief AND a liar!" Yumi roared.

"Do you know what the penalty IS FOR STEALING?!?!?!" Shadow asked Juniper angrily as he got a sword out and, on "STEALING," held it up high.

"Wait! Let's talk this out! …" Juniper begged.

Then, the sword came down, but all of a sudden, a green blur came in, took out its own sword, and blocked the other one from hitting its target. The green blur cleared up to reveal that it was Danny.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm so glad you've found her for me" Danny thanked Yumi and Shadow as he put his sword to his belt. Danny then turned towards Juniper wit a frown, and scolded her. "What were you thinking, running of like that? I've been looking all over for you . If you had just stayed next to me, I wouldn't almost have had a heart attack".

"Um, I liked that you saved me from literally losing my and, but what the heck are you doing?" June asked in a whisper.

"Just play along" Danny whispered back.

Yumi and Shadow leaned towards Danny, with Shadow asking, "You know this girl?"

"Well, sadly, yes. She is my sister" Danny said sadly, "And I'd hate to say it, but she's kind of a nutcase".

Juniper's eyes widened as she asked in shock, "I'm what?"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did she say she knew the king, Smarty Pants?" Yumi asked rhetorically, coming right up in Danny's face.

"Because she believes that this dragon here is the king" Danny lied, pointing to Dojo.

Juniper was starring into space, and then snapped back into reality. "Wait. Is that my cue? Oh, yeah!" She said.

With that, June bent down to Dojo's level, saying, "Oh, your majesty. What can I do for your pleasing?"

Dojo then realised this, and turned towards the others, saying, "See what Danny means? She's a total screw-loose".

"Tragic, isn't it?" Danny asked sadly. Then, he leaned forward and picked up another from the cart a d gave it to Shadow. "But, no harm done" He then took Juniper's hand and they began to walk off. "Now come along, sis. We're late for you doctor's appointment".

They then bumped into a lama, and Juniper spoke to it. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you doing?"

"No, no, no, sis. That's not the doctor" Danny told her. He then turned towards Dojo. "Come on, your majesty".

Dojo then bowed to the crowd and everything he stole from the cart fell out.

"Ooops" Dojo squeaked

"What the-?!" Shadow exclaimed. Then, Dojo picked up everything he could carry, and ran off after Danny and June.

"Come back here, you good for nothing thieves!" Shadow yelled, as Danny, Juniper, and Dojo continued running, and they laughed.

* * *

**(a/n) There's chapter 4, and it seems young Danny has taken a great liking towards Juniper Lee. Read and review, readers.**


	6. Chapter 5: Danny arrested

**Chapter 5**

**Danny Arrested**

Meanwhile, in Jack's underground lab, the teenager was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason, Stitch was running on a treadmill.

"Jeez! Can't we wait for a real storm to do this?" Stitch complained, almost out of breath as his tired pudgy legs ached. "I mean, I don't have any weight to lose! So why am _I_ running on the treadmill?"

"Run faster, and save your breath, ya Trog!" Jack ordered, placing Donald's chaos emerald ring on the machine. "And Puh-lease! You've got about ten pounds to loose!"

"Yes, sir" Stitch grumbled angrily as he ran faster.

As he did, a lightning bolt hit the chaos emerald ring, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"Oh, sands of time! Reveal to me the Diamond in the rough! The one who can enter the stupid cave!" The sinister vizier demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image. The image melted into an image of Danny and Dojo climbing up a fire escape in Toon City, followed by Juniper still in disguise.

"There he is, Stitch!" Jack said, smiling evilly as he looked at the image Danny. "My Diamond in the rough"

"What?!" Stitch yelled angrily, letting go. "That's the dupe we've waiting for?" Just then, he fell and lay on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. He then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing his fur, unnoticed by Jack.

"Let's send him an invitation." Jack said with a smirk. "What do you say?"

Stitch then went flying into a wall. He now was wearing nothing but his purple fedora hat; in other words, all of his fur (except the fur on his head) was gone.

"Fine by me, Jack" Stitch said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Jack cackled his trademark evil laugh as he looked in the hourglass again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cartoonia, the sun was setting, and Danny and Dojo climbed to the top, with June following up behind them. 

"We're almost there." The black-haired teenager told the black and pink haired princess.

When June got to the top, she accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Lucky for her, Danny was there to catch her in his arms. The two looked at each other as if for the longest time. June then let go and blushed.

"Uh- I wanted to thank you for saving me from that Japanese girl and black hedgehog." Juniper said, referring to earlier that day.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend in need." Danny said, blushing as he grabbed onto a pole. "So, first time in the market?"

Danny then used the pole to propel himself to the next building. He turned to look at June, still on the previous building, waiting for an answer, tossing the pole to her.

"A bit obvious." June said with a giggle.

"Well, you kinda stick out like a sore thumb." Danny told her with a smile, still love-struck. June blushed, returning the look. Danny then finally came to his senses. "But the truth is, Toon City isn't safe as you think it is."

He then put a plank between the buildings, expecting Juniper to walk on it to cross over. But when he stood on one end, June propelled herself over with the pole Danny handed to her. This made Danny and Dojo's jaws drop open in surprise.

"Hey. I'm a fast learner." June said with a smirk, tossing the pole to Danny, who became even more lovestruck.

The teen then nodded. "Okay, this way." He said, unknowingly handing the pole to Dojo, who glared at him and grumbled with an angry toothy scowl.

The three then continued on until...

"Hey, Danny" A voice greeted.

They turned to see three figures standing a yard behind them, smiling. The first figure was a muscular red dragon that black hair with a green rim, huge claws, a tail, a huge pair of wings, and a yellow belly. This was Danny's second best friend, Jake Long.

The second figure was a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum.

The final figure was sitting on Jake's shoulder. It was a Ghost Pokémon That was a dark-purple bloated ghost creature with spikes coming out of its back and two horns on its head. Its hands and feet were sharp and pointy and it had short tail. This pokémon was called Gengar.

**(A/N: What do ya think? I decided to add Jake, Ash, and Gengar to the gang because I've taken a bit of a shine to them. Also, think of Gengar as a companion to Jake like Ash with Pikachu, and Mac with Bloo.)**

"Jake!" Danny greeted with a smile. The two then hugged, and Danny looked at him. "How was the trip to the Japan?"

"Really awesome" Jake said with a smile, "Though I really missed ya."

Ash then spotted Juniper, and looked at Danny. "New girlfriend, Danny?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Danny and June yelled in disbelief and shock at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Ash said with a chuckle.

Dojo then saw Gengar with a smile. "How ya doing, 'G'!" He exclaimed happily, and then put his arm around Gengar "Things going good in the Underworld?"

The Ghost pokémon chuckled and said, "Fine, despite that it's, ya know, full of dead people, but hey, what are you gonna do?"

Everyone then smiled, and went into Danny's home, walking up the steps.

* * *

"Watch it." Danny said, helping June through as she dodged a joist. "Watch your head there." 

The gang then came into the room which Danny called "home". "So you live here?" Juniper asked, looking around.

"Yep, me, Dojo, Jake, Ash, and Gengar" Danny explained proudly, "We come and go as we please."

"Nice." June said with a smile.

"Well, it might not be much," Danny told her as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing the distant palace, "but it's got a great view here. The palace looks cool, huh?"

The Asian princess sighed at the sight of the palace and sat down. "Yeah, it's...great."

"Man, I betcha anything that it'd be great to live the palace life. You would have servants and valets to order around..." Danny said in amazement.

"Oh, yeah. People telling you where to go and how to dress." Juniper continued sarcasm in her voice.

"Better than having to live the life of a streetrat." Danny added, taking an apple each from Dojo (who actually had _two_ apples) and Gengar, who were about to eat, and handed one of them each to Ash and June. The two looked annoyed as Danny continued. "Always looking hard for food and escaping the guards..."

"I know what you mean." Jake said quietly.

"Not allowed to make your own choices." June added.

"Sometime you can feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped!" Danny and Juniper finished at the same time.

They looked at each other as they realized what they just did. They both blush fire engine red, realizing how good they seemed for each other. But Danny then snapped out of it. He grabbed another apple from Dojo, who was about to eat it, and passed it to Juniper.

"So where are you from?" Ash asked her, changing the subject.

June groaned as she took the apple from Danny, and she spoke. "Who cares? I ran away and I'm NOT going back!"

"Why's that?" Danny asked, taking a bite from his own apple and gave it to Dojo, who made a toothy scowl.

"Oooh, that no-good…" Dojo mumbled. His angry scowl then turned into a devilish toothy grin when he saw that June hadn't taken a bite out of her apple and snuck towards it as Danny sat down next to June.

"My uncle wants me to marry someone, even if I don't like that person." Juniper said sadly.

"Dog, that's messed up!" Jake said in surprise.

"I don't get it, why not just telling him you want to marry for love?" Ash suggested.

"I tried that, but he wouldn't listen." Juniper replied with a sad sigh.

"Well, that's just plain old awful!" Danny said in disbelief. If there was one thing that Danny hated, besides being hungry, it was people being forced into something against their own will, especially when one person was this girl.

Before Danny and June said another word, the black-haired teen spotted Dojo trying to steal June's apple. "DOJO!" Danny scolded.

The green dragon yelped and scampered away, slithered onto Danny's head.

"Alright! That's it!" Dojo roared. He then yelled angrily in an ancient dragon language as he pointed at Juniper.

"What is he saying?" June asked Danny.

Jake, knowing what Dojo said, since he is also a dragon, spoke up. "Well, he said-."

Before Jake could say a single word, Danny interrupted him. "Uh, Dojo said... that isn't-a fair." He lied quickly.

"What?" Jake and Dojo asked in surprise.

"Oh really?" June asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Dojo said sharply, but Gengar covered his mouth.

"Well, yeah." Danny said as he nodded. He then looked at Jake. "Am I right, Jake?"

The red dragon looked at him with a confused look. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Jake said, nodding.

"Anything else that Dojo has to say?" Juniper asked Danny.

"He wishes that we could help."

"Oi, vai." Jake, Ash, Dojo, and Gengar said, rolling their eyes.

"Well, tell him that's very... sweet." June said sweetly.

Danny and Juniper then looked at each other lovingly. The two-soon-to-be lovebirds then learned towards each other as if they were about to kiss. But suddenly...

"There you are!" An echoing mean sounding voice yelled.

The six turned around immediately towards the entrance. There, they saw Kevin 11 along with the Eds looking pretty angry.

"They're after me!" Danny and June exclaimed in shock and unison, standing up. They then looked at each other puzzled. "Wait a minute! They're after you?"

"Aw, man! My uncle Donald must have sent them." June said in panic as Black Doom came closer.

Danny then looked around for an escape. He then looked out the window, and down at a huge cushion, giving him a great idea. He then looked at June. "Do you trust me?" Danny asked her, getting on the edge of the window.

Daisy looked at him in confusion. "Say what?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" Danny repeated, sounding a bit more urgent as he held his hand out for Juniper to take it.

Jake then looked out the window, and saw the cushion below. "Oh, I get it. An escape plan." The Red dragon said in thought. He then looked at Ash, holding his hand out for Ash to take it. "Ash, give me your hand and get on my back!"

"Okay." Ash said, taking Jake's hand and getting on the dragon's back.

Juniper, meanwhile, hesitated but then took Danny's hand. "I guess..." The Asian princess said nervously.

"Then jump!" Danny shouted.

The four jumped out the window to escape the guards, landing on the cushion safely. The four then ran away and attempted to escape, but they then bumped into Black Doom who picked Danny up by the shirt, barely even noticing Jake, Ash, and Juniper.

"We always keep running into each other like this, don't we, streetrat?" Black Doom asked Danny with a taunting laugh.

Suddenly, Dojo and Gengar jumped onto Black Doom's head, and pulled a sheet over his head; the same trick Dojo did yesterday. Then, Danny bit Black Doom's claw-like hand, making him let go.

"Run!" He shouted to the gang, and they did so.

They then found more guards including The Eds, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Crocker, Grim, Kevin 11, Kronk, Grievous and Pete blocking their way out. "Whoa, boy!" Jake said sweatdropping.

"Go back!" Ash shouted, and they ran the other way.

Black Doom then grabbed Dojo and Gengar, and gave them an angry glare. Dojo and Gengar looked at him with a nervous toothy grin and a nervous laugh. The alien overlord then threw them into a nearby vase each. He then seized Danny, and threw him at Crocker, who caught him by gripping him by the arms.

"It's the dungeon for you, punk!" Black Doom laughed. "You didn't think you could escape me forever, did you?"

"Get your sweaty, clammy hands off of me, you darn, dirty, psycho!" Danny yelled, talking to Crocker.

"Let my pal go, you giant creep!" Jake yelled, charging at Black Doom while Ash was charging, too. All that happened to them was that Black Doom blasted them into a garbage dumpster. Literally!

June, who had seen this, looked shocked. She then glared at Black Doom, ran up to him, and punched him in the back numerous times. "LET THAT BOY GO, YOU BIG, TALL, DOOFUS!" She yelled angrily.

Black Doom turned to see June punching him in the backe, and laughed. "Well, what have we here? A streetmouse!" He said with a laugh before shoving her away.

Juniper was now really mad, and she glared at Black Doom. "UNHAND HIM!" She snapped, pointing to Danny.

"Says who?" Eddy asked, laughing cruelly.

The Asian princess then removed her hood. "By order of the Te Xuan Ze princess!"

Black Doom and his men looked at her, and gasped at this and bowed down, forcing Danny to do so as well.

"Princess Juniper lee" Black Doom and the guards exclaimed in surprise.

"The princess?" Danny asked, looking up in disbelief.

"The princess?" Dojo, Gengar, Ash, and Jake repeated in disbelief, looking out of the vase and dumpster they were tossed into.

"What are you doing outside of the palace and with this streetrat and his band of thieves?" Black Doom asked her.

"That's not your concern, Captain Black Doom!" June snapped angrily. "Now do as I command and release him or you're fired!"

Black Doom was hesitant at first, and he spoke up. "I would if I could. But I can't. You see, my orders come from Jack Spicer" The guards then dragged Danny away, who was still baffled by the fact that he was with the princess this whole time. "You'll have to take it up with him".

With that Black Doom left.

"Oh, believe me! I will!" June said with an angry glare, not noticing that Jake, Ash, Dojo, and Gengar went after Danny the other way to bust him out.

* * *

Back at the palace, Jack looked around to see if the coast was clear as he left his lab. He then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar feminine voice yelled.

"Spicer!" June yelled as she stormed inside the room with two figures towards the evil teen. She was once again clad in her regular attire.

The first person was an eight-year-old Asian boy, who had black hair, and wore a red sweater that had black sleeves and a blue fist symbol in the centre. This was Juniper's little brother, Prince Ray-Ray.

The second was a Scottish pug dog named Monroe.

"Oh, Princess Juniper, Ray-Ray, and Monroe" Jack said, seeing them.

Stitch was on his way through the door as he hummed the song "Why Should I Worry." Then, Jack closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the pudgy alien creature inside the door frame, forcing him to stop humming.

"Ouch! Hey, Jack! I'm stuck!" Stitch said in a few wheezes.

Jack did not pay attention to Stitch and continued, hiding the door from view. "Why, hello, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe. How may I be of service to you all"

"Don't you 'Hello' us" Ray-Ray snapped "You know what you did! The guards took a teenager about June's age from the market on your orders!"

"Yeah!" June agreed.

"Well, when your uncle couldn't do it himself, he has charged me with keeping peace in the town. Besides, he was a criminal." Jack explained in a lie.

"Oh, sure he was." June said sarcastically. "What was his crime?"

"Crocker! I can't breathe here!" Stitch yelled, still wheezing as his fur went from Dark blue to a pale ocean blue.

Jack then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, Kidnapping the princess, of course! I noticed that you were missing. Luckily, a loyal citizen reported him to me and I sent the guards to bring him in."

"Hey, Jack, if you could just..." Before Stitch could finished, Jack kicked the alien creature right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OW! YES, THAT HURT!"

"You idiot! He didn't kidnap her; she ran away!" Monroe yelled.

"Oh no," Jack said, walking away a bit from June, Ray-Ray in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Juniper asked, puzzled.

Jack turned back to June, Ray-Ray and Monroe with an evil grin. "Unfortunately, I already carried out his sentence."

"Sentence?" June asked concerned for the worst.

"What sentence?" Ray-Ray asked nervously.

"Death," Jack said darkly. Upon hearing that word, June, Monroe, and Ray-Ray gasped in horror. "By beheading."

"No." June said in horror as she sat down.

Jack smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, princess." He said.

"How could you?" June asked as she glared at him with angry yet tear-flooded eyes. She got up and ran out of the room, crying. Ray-Ray and Monroe glared at Jack before following Juniper

Once all was clear, Stitch reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and he walked over to Jack's side on his feet. When he got there, he spoke normally.

"So how'd it go?" Stitch asked, interested.

"Oh, I think she took it...rather well." Jack said, looking in the direction of the door that June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe had left through with an evil smile; same with Stitch.

* * *

Later, out in the courtyard, June was all by herself, sitting on the edge of the fountain as she cried in grief while Ray-Ray and Monroe looked down in sadness. Shenzi, who although seemed happy to see that she returned, felt bad for her and went over to comfort her. June then looked up at her. 

"Oh, it's all my fault, Shenzi" Juniper said with a sniffle as she wiped her tears away. "I didn't even know his name, or ask for his cell phone number or IM name."

She continued to cry, and put her head on Shenzi's shoulder as he patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. Ray-Ray hugged her, and Monroe gently rubbed her on the head.

* * *

Wormtail96: Right, that's chapter 5 done, but poor June.

Eddy: (promting for a joke) I know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a whole Jawbreaker lodged in my throat! huh?

Ash: I can't believe your trying to make a joke outta this!

Ray-Ray: Yeah! and besides, that joke wasn't funny in Wormtail's _Hercules_ parody, and it sure isn't now!

Jack and Stitch: Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Cave of Wonders

**(A/N) Here's chapter 6 of _Dannyladdin! _Sorry for the long updates, it's just that I was busy some other parodies I liked. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Cave of Wonders**

In the dungeon under the palace somewhere, Danny was struggling to get himself free of being chained to the wall. "Oh, man! I should have known that she was the princess! I don't believe it. I must have sounded like a total idiot to her!" The teenager groaned, still angry with himself.

"Hey, Danny! Up here!" A voice called.

Upon hearing that voice, Danny looked up and smiled. The reason: he saw Jake, Ash, Dojo, Gengar, and a red version of Stitch with yellow teeth, crooked antennas, and frilly ears named Leroy from an overhead window. They then lept down to him.

"Jake! Ash! Leroy! Gengar! Dojo! All right! Quick, get me out of these things." Danny said.

Doho just gave him a scowl. "Well, let's see. What's that one simple word I'm looking for? Hmm...oh, yeah: NO!!!" As if to prove his point, he pulled out a cloth, put it over his head, and imitated Juniper giving Danny the big goo-goo eyes and talking in jibberish with a high-pitched voice. He threw the cloth to the ground and snapped, "Honestly, I can't believe you!"

"Oh, Dojo! Take a pill!" Leroy told the dragon.

"Dojo is right, Leroy. I'm sorry, Dojo. Okay? June was in trouble." Danny told them before he sighed happily. "But she was worth it."

"Oh, Whatever." Gengar groaned as he, Jake, Ash, Leroy and Dojo unlocked the chain links on Danny's ankles and wrists. Jake burnt one off with his dragon breath, while Gengar, Leroy, Ash and Dojo each picked a lock on Danny's wrists.

"But that doesn't matter. I won't be seeing her again anytime soon. I'm a streetrat and there's a law. She has to marry a prince." Luigi explained.

After his friends got him free, the black-haired teenager sighed sadly as he rubbed his wrists and ankles. "She deserves one."

"Yeah, life sure sucks, doesn't it?" Genagr shrugged, not really caring for Danny's feelings.

"Well, then, let's get out of here." Ash said.

"Man, I'm a fool." Danny said as he sat down in a slump, not listening to Ash nor Gengar.

"You're only a fool if you give up just like that." A sinister voice called out from the shadows.

Danny, Jake, Ash, Leroy, Dojo, and Gengar froze dead in their tracks and turned immediately around to see an old man in a black and blue wizard clothes. He also had grey hair, long finger nails, blue and grey eyes, and strange tatto on his fore-head. Danny, Ash, Dojo, and Leroy looked puzzled as they had never seen him before. On the other hand, Jake got into a stance as if ready to fight becuase he couldn't trust the old man; same with Gengar readying a shadow ball attack

"Who are you?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Jake challenged, "'Cause if it's a fight you want, then man, we're ready for one!"

The man stood up and went over to the group. "I am Dal Long Wong; a lowly prisoner liked yourself, perhaps. But together, we can be more." Dal Long Wong told them.

"Uh-huh? What do you got in mind?" Danny asked.

Dal Long Wong smiled and continued. "You see, there's a cave out in the desert, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," As he said that part, Dal Long Wong took out a bunch of diamonds, emerald, rubies, sapphires etc. and showed them to the group, who looked at them in awe. Dal Long Wong then put the treasure away and turned his back to them. "It will be enough to get even Princess Juniper's attention, wouldn't it?"

Danny, Jake, Ash, Leroy, Dojo, and Gengar looked at each other, unsure how to respond. What they didn't see was Stitch poking his head out of the back of Dal Long Wong's robe.

"Hey, Jack! Hurry up! The heat in here's killing me!" Stitch complained while sweating madly.

Dal Long Wong (actually Jack Spicer in disguise) punched Stitch right back into the robe as Danny spoke up.

"But the law says..." He began before Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer interrupted him.

"You have heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes all the rules." He then gave Danny a smile, revealing a terrible set of teeth, much to Jake, Ash, Leroy, Gengar, and Dojo's disgust.

"But why me? Why share all that treasure you want with me?" Danny questioned him.

"I need someone with strong legs and a strong back to get it, right?" Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer said to Danny.

"Okay, we're in." Danny said.

"But one problem" Jake stated, at first calmly. He then exclaimed, **"There's no way out!!!"**

"Yeah. The cave is out there, and we're in here." Ash agreed.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my dear friend. Things aren't always as they appeare to be..." Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer said as he pushed a brick with a cane, opening a secret passageway. With another smile, the old man held out his hand. "So are you in or out?"

Danny looked at his friends, who gave him a shrug. "I dunno..." Dojo said. He then came to desicion as he opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the gang traveled through the desert, where it was very windy, and sand blew everywhere. They headed to the place where Spicer had last called forth the Cave of Wonders. The disguised villain made the same way as before to call it forth.

Later, Danny, who was carrying a green backpack, Jake, Ash, Gengar, who was on Jake's shoulder, Leroy and Dojo, who were behind Danny nervously, looked at the cave as it spoke.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave of Wonders guardian demanded in a booming voice.

Danny was a bit frightened at first, but he summoned up the courage to speak up. "It is I, Danny Fenton."

The Cave guardian looked at Danny carefully, and then the cave spoke. "Proceed. But know this: Touch nothing but the lamp!" The cave boomed.

The Cave opened up with a roar. Danny, Dojo, Jake, Ash, Leroy, and Gengar saw a bunch of stairs leading down.

"Okay, remember, dear boy!" Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer yelled over the roar. "Get me the Lamp! Then you will obtain your reward!"

Danny nodded cauticiously, and then spoke to Jake, Ash, Leroy, Dojo, and Gengar. "Okay, let's go, guys." He said with a bit of courage.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going in there!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Gengar and Leroy snapped, and then grabbed Dojo. Despite Dojo's complaining, the five followed Danny down the stairs anyway.

* * *

As they walked down the long staircase, Ash spoke. "Okay, let's all be careful. It looks like a long way down from here." he warned the guys, referring to the steps if they made a wrong move.

Luckily, they were careful going down and soon came upon a room at the bottom of the stairs. They all looked astounded because of the fact that the room was filled to the top with every treasure known to man. Dojo looked the most greediest.

"Well, what do ya know?" Gengar asked.

"A whole bunch of gold!" Leroy said in amazement.

"With a bunch of this stuff, any one of us could be richer than the king himself." Danny smirked.

Suddenly, Dojo ran for it to grab the nearest treasure. Luckily, Jake, Leroy, Ash, Gengar and Danny saw this and stopped him by grabbing his neck.

"Dojo! No!" The three yelled, holding the drgon, making him run in place.

"We can't touch anything, remember? We gotta find that stupid Lamp." Danny told him as if he was scolding him.

After a minute of struggling, Dojo calmed down and sighed. The gang then moved on with Dojo slouching behind. Unknown to the gang, something was spying on them from behind a big treasure box. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing that he was a green, orange, purple and silver Extreme Gear board. The Extreme Gear then followed the six quietly.

After slouching a bit, Dojo's ears pricked up as if he sensed that some one was stalking him."Huh?" He asked before turning around.

The Extreme Gear hid before Dojo could see him. The green dragon looked puzzled, but he continued following Danny and the others. The Extreme Gear resumed following him again. Dojo turned and the Extreme Gear hid again, but Dojo caught a climpse of it before it could hide completely. He was alarmed and ran to Danny, tugging on his pants leg.

"Danny, you gotta see this!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Dojo, knock it off. We're on a mission here." Danny told him, not bothering to turn around.

Dojo then grumbled in frustration, but he resumed following anyway. When he thought he heard something, the green dragon immediately spun around as the Extreme Gear swerved behind him. The Extreme Gear then pulled on Dojo's tail. Dojo then spun around again and got into a karate stance as he breathed heavily through his teeth. The Extreme Gear was once again hiding behind Dojo, as Dojo scowled. The Extreme Gear then nugged Dojo on the shoulder, and Doho turned in alarm, he then calmly said, "Oh, it's just some hover board". He chuckled, then paused. After a few seconds, he screamed like a little girl.

Dojo then ran towards Danny and the gang at high speed, and he literally ran headfirst into them, causing them all to form into a huge ball, and roll into the wall. Upon getting themselves out of their little "ball", the green dragon leapt on Danny and started jabbering on like crazy. "Man, Dojo! What's the matter with you?!" Danny growled angrily.

All Dojo did in response was turn Danny'sy head towards where the green dragon was looking. Everyone else looked confused and turned to see the Extreme Gear, peeking from behind the treasure, and they all looked astounded.

"Oh, my God! Is that-?" Jake began in amazement.

"An Extreme Gear," Danny said astounded as he stood up.

"Man, those things are legendary!" Gengar said in awe.

Ash then stepped forward. "Come on, little buddy. We're not gonna hurt ya." The Pokemon trainer said.

The Extreme Gear hovered out, still cautious, and moved towards Danny and the gang. "Who are you?" Leroy demanded calmly.

"I am E.G. One of the fastest Extreme Gears ever to be made! I am Sorry if I scared your friend, but I was only joking around." The Extreme Gear, known as E.G, said in his computerized voice as he petted Dojo on the head with a mechanical hand the came out of his side, who only snarled at the E.G.

"Man! Knock it off, Dojo! He won't bite!" Danny scolded.

The green dragon then glared daggers at E.G and snapped, turning away with his arms crossed, "NO!" he then turned back to E.G, and snapped, "GO AWAY!" E.G, seeming offended, began to hover off sadly.

"Okay, I understand..." E.G. said sadly.

"Hey, dude! Don't go!" Danny called after the Extreme Gear. "Can you help us?"

E.G, who stopped dead in his tracks, looked back at the gang happily. "Really?! Why thank you!" He exclaimed happily as he flew over to them before giving them a backbreaking hug with his mechanical arms.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! We're pals now!" Danny exclaimed with a laugh. E.G. then put them down as Danny continued talking. "We're looking for a lamp. Can you help us find-a it?"

"The lamp! Of course I can!" E.G. said he flew towards a hallway.

"Come on!" Danny exclaimed to the gang, and with that, they followed their new ally.

* * *

A while later, the gang entered a giant underground cavern. E.G. pointed to a big pillar with stairs going up to the top of it. The stairs and pillar seemed to be surrounded by water with stones used as stepping stones. A beam of light shined on top of the pillar. Danny saw the light and began to step on the stones.

"Stay here, guys. That goes for you, too, Dojo." Danny ordered as he continued going across the stones 'bridge'.

Dojo mimicked Danny's orders mockingly with a frown as he sat down with a thud.

Danny then stopped for a minute and looked at Leroy, Jake, Gengar and Ash. "And guys? Keep an eye on him." The teenager ordered.

The four saluted. "You got it, Dan- Hey, look; a coin!" Ash exclaimed, looking down at the ground with a smile when he saw a head's-up Aztec gold coin at his feet.

"ASH!" Everyone besides Dojo scolded.

Ash sweatdropped as she chuckled nervously. "Heh heh. My bad!" he said with a nervous toothy grin, and rubbing the nack of his head.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Danny continued to go across the 'bridge'. Dojo then turned around and he saw something that made his eyes widen in amazement. What he saw was a mean-looking statue holding out what must have been the biggest emerald that the green dragon had seen in his 1500 year life. As Dojo walked slowly toward it, a reflection of the emerals could be seen in both of his eyes as he licked his own teeth greedily. Unaware of this, Danny had reached the stairs and began to climb them very quickly.

E.G. and the others turned around and yelped when they saw Dojo heading towards the emerals. The five then grabbed Dojo, making him struggle to go further towards the emerald.

"Dojo, don't! It's not worth it!" Jake said, as he tried to pull Dojo away.

"Oh, but it is!" Dojo laughed like a maniac.

Still unaware of this, Danny got to the top of the pillar. Once he was there, he saw what looked a crossover between a modern and ancient Arabian lamp, picked it up, and looked at in confusion. "This is it?" Danny asked with a chuckle. "This are what we came all the way down here to..."

He got interrupted when he heard five voices grunting. Confused, he looked down there and screamed. Dojo broke free of Jake, Ash, Leroy, Gengar, and E.G's grasp and ran towards the statue, laughing menacingly. **"DOJO! NO!"** He shouted.

Too late! Dojo grabbed the huge emerald and held it above his head as he laughed evilly like a maniac, **"MINE!!! MINE!!! ALL MIIIIINE!!!"**

**"FOOLISH INFIDELS!"** The cave's voice boomed, making Dojo snap out of his craze.

"Oops..." was all Dojo could say, after realizing what he just did.

**"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" **The voice boomed once again as everyone looked around nervously.

"Oh, you stupid, son of a stooge of a-!!!" Gengar yelled angrilly as he began strangling Dojo, furiously.

Dojo then chuckled nervously with a nervous toothy grin as he placed the jewel back where he found it, while Gengar was still strangling him. Just then, both the jewel and statue began to melt into lava, making Dojo yell out in fright, and he slithered off.

**"Now you will never again see the light...of day!" **The voice boomed for a final time.

Danny then immediately put the lamp into his pants pocket as flames erupted from where he found it. The teenager then immediately rushed down the stairs. Suddenly, the stairs turned into a ramp, making him slide down very fast. He soon went flying into the air. Next, the water turned into lava. Before he could meet a melting end, E.G. came flying in and Dany landed on him. Luckily, Ash, Leroy, and Gengar were on the Extreme Gear's back, too. Jake, on the other hand, was flying alongside them.

Meanwhile, Dojo hopped from rock to rock, but he screamed as they began to explode into lava. **"Someone save me!!!" **he screamed like a little girl. When the rock he was standing on was about to explode, E.G. flew over and Danny grabbed the green dragon by the arm in the nick of time when the last rock exploded.

"Let's get outta here, guys!" Leroy yelled.

"As you wish!" E.G. exclaimed.

They began to fly back through the caves, dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. Dojo began to panic, and jumped onto Danny's head, pulling his hair over his blue eyes.

"For crying out loud, Dojo! This is no time to panic!" Danny snapped as he took Dojo of his head, and pulled his hair away from over his eyes.

Ash then tapped Danny on the shoulder. "Uh...Danny?" he said very nervously, pointing to a wall ahead of them.

"Can we panic now?" Jake asked with a whimpy voice.

"Oh, yeah. Start panicking." Danny said, nodding slowly. With that, Jake, Danny, Ash, Leroy, Dojo, and Gengar screamed in panic while waving their arms wildly with their eyes closed.

Just as they were about to crash, E.G. dove downward and headed into the treasure cave. The lava poured out after them, engulfing all the treasure in the room. The gang soon arrived back at the entrance.

* * *

Outside, the Cave of Wonders roared in anger and was about to close. E.G. and his passengers were about to get to the top when a boulder dropped on top of the Extreme Gear, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, Danny and the others jumped, grabbing onto a rock wall, almost to the entrance. As Danny held on for dear life, he looked up to see Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer at the top, within reach.

"Help! Give me your hand!" Danny yelled, holding his hand up for Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer.

"First hand me the lamp!" Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer demanded, reaching his hand out, expecting Danny to hand the lamp over.

"We can't hang on any longer! Help!" Ash yelled, holding onto Jake's hand, who held onto Leroy's hand, who held onto Gengar's leg, who was holding onto Danny's leg.

"I'll get you out, but first, Give me the lamp!"

Danny groaned, putting his own hand into his pants pocket, and he took out the lamp. He then held it up for Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer, who quickly snatched it.

"At last! It's mine!" The villain laughed evilly as he held the lamp above his head. "Yes! Ha ha ha ha! At last!"

The evil man looked down to see that Dojo was helping the others out of the cave. But just then, Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer kicked the green dragon out of the way, making him yell, "Hey!". Dojo luckily got Jake, Ash, Leroy, and Gengar out, and they skidded aside a bit, Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer then grabbed Danny and held him up by the shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The black-haired teenager yelled.

"Oh, giving you your reward." Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer said with a smirk. Then, much to Danny and everyone else's horror, the evil dude spoke in his normal voice as he pulled out a serrated blade. "Your eternal reward."

Danny closed his own eyes tightly and prayed quietly that there would be an escape from having his fate concealed. Just then, when Dal Long Wong/Jack Spicer was about to slash Danny, Dojo came out of nowhere, yelled, "Back off, jack!" and bit Jack on the leg really hard. The villain screamed in pain and dropped Danny, who fell back into the cave. Jack then grabbed Dojo, who chuckled nervously, "Well, hello there...handsome?" and threw him in just as Jake, Ash, Gengar, and Leroy jumped in after the two. They fell to what seemed to be to their doom, but luckily, E.G. broke free from his boulder prison and caught them just in time. However, Danny fell into unconsciousness beforehand because he hit his head on the wall from falling.

Back up above, the Cave of Wonders roared one last time before sinking back into the sand where it came from. All was calm once more.

Jack Spicer laughed evilly as he threw his disguise off. "It's mine! It's all mine!" He said in glee.

But when he dug into his pocket, he felt nothing but air. "What?" He exclaimed before looking through his pocket. "Where is it?" The sinister teenager looked in every pocket, but he couldn't find the lamp. "No...No...No, No, No, No, No**...NOOOO!"**

As he fell to his knees, Jack's last shocked **'NOOOO!'** echoed into the night.

* * *

**(A/N) Ha! Ha! Jack still hasn't got the lamp! And on a bad point, Danny and co. are trapped in the Cave of Wonders! But don't threat, they'll get out, becuase in the next chapter, the meet three all powerful Genies! Read and Review! (P.S. What do you think on my O.C. Extrreme Gear, E.G?)**


	8. Chapter 7: Friends Like Us!

**(A/N) Here's chapter seven! This chapter, we meet the three all-powerful genies! **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Friends Like Us!**

Back at the Palace of Toon City, June was in her room still somber over what happened today, Shenzi, Ray-Ray and Monroe were the only ones in there to comfort her until Donald came in.

"Juniper?" he asked concerned, "Oh, dearest. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Uncle Donald." June said almost starting to cry, "Spicer has done…something…terrible."

"There, there my dear." Donald said comforting her, "Now tell me all about it..."

* * *

_Meanwhile _back with our heroes, Danny, Jake, Gengar, Ash, Leroy and E.G. layed on the ground unconscious, until Dojo woke up. 

"Danny! Wake up man!" Dojo exclaimed, trying to wake Danny up.

"Oh, my head!" Danny groaned, "Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy! Wake up guys!" Danny shouted shaking them up.

"Oh, what happened?" Jake groaned

"I feel like I just got attacked by a thousand Spearows." Ash groaned.

"Well, the import things is, _I'm _okay, everyone else?" Gengar asked.

"Were fine." They all said, groaning at Gengar's selfishness.

"Uh, one problem, everyone. look." E.G. said pointing up.

They all look up and noticed the passage has been covered up with sand.

"Oh no!" Jake exclaimed.

"We're trapped!" Ash shouted.

"Why that double crossing, two-faced-son-of-a-Jackle!" Danny shouted shaking his fists up in the air.

"I can't believe we got tricked by an old man." Leroy said

"Yeah, this has to be the worst day of our lives. BUT more importantly, _MY _immortal life." Gengar said. The others just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Well whoever that guy was, he's long gone with that lamp." Danny said morosely.

"Oh, is that so?" Dojo snickered aa he reached from behind his back and pulled out the lamp.

"Hah, why you sneaky little lizard." Danny smiled, taking the lamp from Dojo.

"That was one smart move, Dojo." Ash complimented him.

"I couldn't have done better myself." Jake said.

"_I _could have!" Gengar blurted out obnoxiously. Leroy crabbed his mouth and clamped it shut.

"Zip it" He hissed.

"I still don't get why he'd want a piece of junk like this." Jake wondered, "It's just a dumb lamp".

"Hang on guys, something must be written here." Danny said, examining the lamp, "But it's hard to make out."

As Danny began to rub the lamp it began glowing and it shot out purple, dark green, and red fireworks, and the shock of it cause Jake, Ash, Gengar, Dojo and E.G. to hide behind a boulder, leaving Danny holding on to the out of control lamp.

Then three figure burst out of it hidden in smoke, and then each stretched out.

The first figure looked like the most bizarre being ever to be seen came up to him. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He also had a mauve wisp instead of legs.

The first was a boy who looked like about ten-years-old. He had blonde blown-back hair, and blue eyes. He wore dark green armour like clothing with a green "X" in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the "X." He also had silver cufflinks on his wrists, along with a dark green wisp instead of legs.

The third and final figure was a Hawaiian girl who looked about nine-years-old. She had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns. Also, instead of legs, she had a red/pink wisp.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH…OY!"** The three shouted,

"Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck." The figure with the wizard hat spoke with a British accent to Danny and his friends.

"Hang on a second!" The boy said grabbing Danny and hung him by the back of his collar on a pointed rock. The boy then grabbed his own head, pulled it off his body turned it around. "WHOA, WHOA! Man does it feel good to be outta dere. Hiya it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman, hey where ya from whatcha name kid?" he asked Danny who just got himself loose.

"Uh, uh, Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"Danny!" the girl said, "Well hello Danny, nice to have you on the show. Can we call ya Dan, or maybe just Fenton, or how bout' laddy?" The things said as they al became dressed in Scottish attire. "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy." she said as she transformed into a dog.

"Whoa, I've must've hit my head harder than I thought." Danny said.

"You, and me both brother." Ash said.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" The lanky figure asked as he started laughing and he turned back to his original form. "Hey, Extreme Gear 3000!" he said referring to E.G., "We haven't seen you in a few millennias, give me some metal skin old friend, yeah! He said as he and E.G. pound it.

Then the the girl looks down at Danny. "Say, you sure are a lot smaller then our last master, either that or I'm gettin bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look fat to you?" she asked Danny and his friends.

"Wait a minute hold up!" Danny shouted, "I'm your master?" he asked in disbelieve.

"That's right, it can be taught." The boy replied putting a diploma in Danny's hand and a graduation cap on his head. "What do you wish of us? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" He said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

The lanky figure then became trapped inside a small cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" he strained while trying to break free, then he broke out.

The girl then held up a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike. "Often imitated. But never duplicated--.

They then multiplies into many of them.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The duplicates called out.

"Wormtail96!" The lanky figure, now known as Wormtail96 shouted into a mike.

"Dash!" The boy, now known as Dash shouted into his mike.

"And Lilo!" The girl, now known as Lilo shouted into her mike.

"The three genies of the lamp!" They all concluded in unison into their mikes.

"Right here direct form the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" Dash shouted as Ed Sullivan.

"Whoa, whoa, Wish Fulfillment?" Danny asked

"That's three wishes to be exact!" Lilo smiled, "One wish from each of us".

"Also, ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Wormtail96 said turning into a slot machine, and three Wormtails appear in the windows. "That's it, three!" he said as three Wormtails come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!".

Dash then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Danny whispered to his friends.

"Master!" The three said flying into the air,

"I don't think you realize what you've got here" Wormtail laughed.

"So why don't you and your pals ruminate," Lilo began,

"While we illuminate the possibilities." Dash finished as the room filled with a bright light.

**(A/N): Cue the song, "Friend Like Me!")**

Wormtail96: **When Captain Barbossa had dem forty pirates, dat gave da Ghostwriter a thousand tales.**

Dash: **But Master you're in luck 'Cause up your orange sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that nevuh fails.**

Wormtails creates forty skeleton pirates that surround Danny and his friends. Dash pops out of Danny's shirt and his arms come out of Dash's sleeves and began pummeling the pirates.

Lilo: **Ya've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack! **

All three: **Ya've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and see all ya gotta do is rub dat lamp, and We'll say!**

A boxing ring appears, with Danny in a corner being massaged by the three, being fanned by Jake and Ash, and given pep-talk by Dojo, Gengar, E.G. and Leroy. The Lilo turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then all free appear inside the lamp and grab Danny's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

**Mister Danny sir, what will your pleasure be? **

Dash: **Let me take your order jot it down, ya ain't nevuh had friends like us. Ha, ha, ha"**

A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Dash writes stuff down on a note pad like a waiter.

**Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre' d! **

Wormtail96 and Lilo: **C'mon whisper what it is ya want, yeah ya ain't nevuh had a friend like me. Yes sir we pride ourselves on service."**

Dash appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size as all three each duplicate into four. And they began giving Naruto a shave, haircut, and manicure.

All three: **You're the boss, the King, the Shah! Say what you wish, it's your true dish, how 'bout a little more Baklava."**

Danny appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, and Jake, E.G. and Ash fan him with palm tree leaves, Gengar and E.G. irritably feeds him grapes, and Leroy, and Dojo lie in his lap. And the genies fill the room with Baklava. Then Danny appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

Dash: **Have some of column A.**

Danny fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

Lilo: **Try all of column B.**

Danny falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Wormtail96.

Wormtail96: **I'm in the mood to help ya, Mate, ya ain't nevuh had friends like us!**

Wormtail opens his mouth (Which could not be seen) and his slimy, wart-covered, orange and purple stripped tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Wormtail96 walks out from it dressed in a white stereo-type magician outfit. As he does a little dance his two giant hands until the surround him and squash him into nothing.

Dash: **Can your friends do this?**

Dash sand as he took off his head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

Lilo: **Can your friends do that?**

Lilo sang as he tosses Dash's head to Danny who began juggling them.

Wormtail96: **Can your friends pull this?**

Wormtail96 sang pulling Bunny Raven out of a top black hat seeming to belong to Mumbo Jumbo.

**Out of Mumbo's Hat!**

All three: **Can your friends go poof!**

All three turned into dragons that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot girls.

Dash: **Well Looky here! Ha, ha. Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP! **

Lilo: **And then make the sucker disappear? **

Wormtail96: **Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED! I'm here to help ya face all your fears!"**

They sang as he stared at Danny with dropped jaws (minus Wormtail) and their eyes popping out, before they shrunk themselves and dove off of Danny's hands like a diving board

Dash: **Ya've got ys bona-fide, certified,**

Lilo: **ya've got three genies for charge'd affairs!"**

Dash said as he transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Danny, who unwrapped himself causing Danny to spin out of control until Lilo and Wormtail96 stopped him.

Wormtail96: **We got da powah to help ya out, so what ya wish we really want to know!**

All three: **Ya've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all ya've got to do is yell out "Hey Yo!"**

Wormtail96: **Master Danny Fenton, HAVE A WISH,**

Lilo: **OR, TWO,**

Dash: **OR THREE!**

All three: **We're on the job, ya big nabob! Ya ain't nevuh had friends, nevuh had friends. Ya ain't nevuh had friends, nevuh had friends,**

All three: **Ya ain't nevuh!**

Wormtail96: **Had.**

Dash: **Friends.**

Lilo: **Like**

All three: **Us!**

Then the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Jake and Ash danced around, like Baloo and King Louie form _The Jungle Book,_ Danny was being tossed up into the air by a bunch of court jester's, Gengar, Leroy and Dojo were scooping up gold into their hands.

"**Ya ain't nevuh had friends like us, YEAH!" **Lilo finished singing.

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and E.G. was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Gengar, Dojo, and Leroy noticed all the gold they scooped up was gone.

"So what's it gonna be, Master?" Dash asked Danny.

"So let me get this strait." Danny began, "You three are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… not quite." Lilo said,

Wormtail96 "Indeed. There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Danny asked.

'Yeah, what can't you guys do?" Jake asked

"Well for starters." Dash began, "Uh, rule number one: we can't kill anybody." Dash said chopping his own head off. "_So don't ask!"_

"Completely understandable" Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Rule number two: we can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Lilo said, kissing Danny. "You widdle puddum, there." Lilo said pinching Danny's face.

"RULE NUMBER THREE: _we can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…We DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" _Wormtail96 said acting like a zombie. "Beyond dat, ya got it." Wormtail96 says bowing to Danny.

Danny then thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Provisos?" Danny asked, "Now what the heck does that mean?"

"He means limitations Danny." Leroy said.

"On wishes?" Gengar asked, "Hah, some old powerful genies." He mocked Lilo, Dash, and Wormtail96

"Yeah, they can't even bring the dead back from the dead." Jake said with a bit of laughter.

"Heck, I bet they can't even get us outta this cave!" Dojo mocked cruelly.

At that moment, Wormtail96, Lilo, and Dash began to feel a little peeved and their eyes firmed towards them.

"Well guys." Danny began, "I guess we're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves."

As Danny and his friends began to walk away, The three ticked off genies stomped their feet down in front of them stopping them. But little did the genies know of what Danny and his friends were expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me!" Wormtail96 scoffed, "Are ya looking at us, did you rub our lamp, did you wake us up, did you bring us here!" He said unaware of the looks Danny and his friends were exchanging to each other.

"And all of a sudden, you and your friends are walking out on us!" Lilo growled.

"I don't think so man, not right now..." Dash began sieving.

They all took in a deep, and screamed **"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!!!" **They yelled with booming voices.

Then, Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo shrunk down to human size and grabbed the gang and sat them on E.G., who they made bigger with their magic. "Now in case of emergencies." Lilo began, "The exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!"

"Keep your hands and arms inside the Extreme Gear, cause'… we're…outta here!" Dash and Wormtail96 exlciamed.

Then E.G. blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright! Danny is now the master of three genies, and next chapter, he makes his first wish! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Danny's first wish

**Chapter 8**

**Danny's first wish**

Back in the palace of Toon City, in the throne room, Donald, Ray-Ray, Monroe and June are talking to Jack Spicer and Stitch about what Jack has done.

"Jack Spicer, this is a complete outrage!" Donald scolded at Jack who was bowing to him, "After all your years of serving me and my family, you know you are to never give any prisoner the death penalty without discussing it with me first!" He finished.

"I am terribly sorry King Donald, it shall never happen again." Jack said while bowing, as did Stitch, who was on Jack's shoulder.

"Very good. Then I suggest we put all of this aside, Juniper, Jack?" Donald asked bringing June and Jack together.

"I give you my most sincerest apologies to you, Princess Juniper." Jack said taking June's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage." June said taking her hand out of Jack's grip, "When I become Queen, I will have the power to get rid of _you_!"

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business June…" Donald said as he turned around and saw June walking out of the throne room so he runs after her, "Juniper!" Donald called out as he ran after her.

"Well, June's sure got you pegged!" Ray-Ray snickerd, as did Monroe, to Jack. The two then left the room, laughing.

When the room was cleared, Jack dropped his innocent look and put on his firm look and started grinding his teeth in frustration.

"If only I had gotten my hands on the lamp!" Jack sieved.

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_." Stitch said, mimicking June, "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to that chump King, that chump dog, and that chump nephew and chump neice of his, for the rest of our lives!" Stitch complained to Jack.

"Not quite Stitch." Jack interrupted, "Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or worse… Have our hearts fed to the Heartless!!!"

Both Jack and Stitch shudder at the thought of that until Stitch spoke up with an idea.

"Wait a minute, Jack, what if you were the chump husband." Stitch said quickly.

"What was that!" Jack, taking that that as an insult, asked with anger

"Al right work with me here." Stitch continued, "Say you marry Juniper, all right, and then you'll be in charge, and then… you'll… you'll be the king!"

Jack thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea.

"Hmm, marry the shrew, I become the King! This idea has a merit!" Jack said.

"Yeah Merit." Stitch said as crawled onto the edge of Jack's shoulder, "And then we drop Pops-in-Law, and the little woman, off a tall cliff, YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" he said, jumping off of Jack's shoulder and splats onto the ground and then instantly stands up.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh I love it when your evil brain works, Stitch!" Jack laughed.

Then as we zoom out they both begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's laughter, until Jack snapps irritably, "Okay! Enough with the laughing already! Sheesh!"

* * *

Out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, E.G. flies around the Oasis until he lands inside an acient ruin **(A/N): The same one from _The Jungle Book_)**

"Thank you for flying E.G's flight service." Lilo said pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the dragon has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye!"

"WELL! How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" Dash challenged Danny and his friends.

"Well you sure showed us, Guys." Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure had us fooled." Ash added in a sarcastic manner.

"Now about my three wishes?" Danny asked Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo.

"Uh do my ears deceive me, three?" asked Wormtail95, "You're down by one, my boy!" Wormtail96 shouted shoving his mechanical index finger into Danny's face.

"Nuh-uh, _I _never actually wished to any of you to help me get out of the cave." Danny said smugly, looking at his wrist, "You three did that all on your own."

At that moment, three Genies' jawa dropped wide open, "I can't believe we fell for that!" Lilo shouted to herself.

"The old reverse Reverse-psychology trick! They always do that!" Wormtail96 growled to himself.

"Well I'm feelin' sheepish." Dash said transforming into a sheep, he then said to Danny, "Al right you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies got dat!"

"Well let me see, three wishes, they'd have to be good ones." Danny said, thinking about it.

"Well in your wishes, if they are good ones can they include all of us?' Ash asked.

"Yeah man, I mean, we have gotten you out of tight spots so you owe us big time too" Gengar added. Leroy, Jake, and Dojo nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know guys!" Danny said, "It's just I never thought wanting a wish would be so difficult, what would you three wish for, guys?" Danny asked Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo who was just minding their own business.

"Us?" They asked, caught off guard by Danny's question. Fact is, no master they ever had, had asked them want they would wish for!

"No ones ever asked us that before" Dash said, sitting down in a throne that once belonged to King Louie. "Well, in our case…"

"Oh, now don't get started on that again!" Lilo and Wormtail96 groaned to him.

"Yeah, you're right" Dash agreed with them. He turned to Danny and Co., "Oh forget it."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Forget it" The Genies said, crossing their arms said

"Come one, Guys, tell us." Dojo said

"Freedom." The Genies told the guys as Danny picked up the lamp.

"So what you're saying is you guys are prisoners?" Jake asked.

"Well, not exactly prisoners. You know, it's all part of the whole genie-gig," said Lilo, as she, Dash, and Wormtail96 grew super sized and their bodies became darker.

"**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" **The three shouted as they vanished back into the lamp, until Dojo took the top off it and they saw The three genies crammed inside of it,

"_Itty-bitty living space!"_ They said with tiny voices, while Dash trying to shove Lilo's elbow out of his face.

"Wow, guys…that must be terrible!" Danny said.

"What a bummer." Jake added.

"Oh, how tragic!" Gengar said in a Shakspeere persona, while holding up a skull like Hamlet.

Then Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo popped out of the lamp again, "But oh…to be free…! Not to havin' to go POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need!" Dash said, poofing back and forth again, and again.

Now to be our own Masters! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Wormtail96 said a little dramatically. Then, he sank back down to reality.

"But who are we kidding? Let's get real here, it's never gonna to happen!" Lilo groaned.

"Wormtail, Dash, Lilo, wake up and smell the coffee, ya idiots!" Dash said while smacking himself.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"The only way we get out of this, is if our Master _chooses_ to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's happened…" Wormtail96 grumbled.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Danny said.

"Uh-huh, yeah right!" Lilo said, sarcastically. She turned his head into Pinocchio's, and grew a long nose. Danny pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I make my first two wishes…I'll use my third wish to set you guys free!" he said, which made the three Genies smile hopefully.

"Well, here's hoping," Dash said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Now, let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it; what is it **YOU **want most?" Wormtail96 asked, he then gestured to himself, "What wish do _you _want from _me_?"

"Well…there's…this…girl…" Danny said.

The genies made a buzzing sound **"WRONG!"** Lilo said.

"Yeah, we can't make anybody fall in love, remember? Geez! How may times to we hafta remind people about this?" Dash reminded irritably.

"Oh, but Dash, you don't understand." Danny said, 'She's smart… and fun…and…" he trailed off.

"Pretty." E.G. offered.

"Beautiful!" Danny said.

"Hmm, I'm listening." Wormtail96 said, pushing Dash off of King Louie's throne, and sitting down in it himself.

"She's got these eyes, that just… and this raven hair a pink strand, wow and her smile!" Danny said with a sight.

"Oh, say it." Lilo and Dash said.

"However she is the Te Xuan Ze Princess, to have any chance I'd have to be…" Danny paused for a moment, "Say…can you make me a magical Prince? I dunno, something like a ghost boy?" Danny asked.

Wormtail96 opened a book called Royal Recipes and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" he said as he pulled out Chicken Little wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" he said, picking Sebastian from The Little Mermaid out of the book. It pinched him. "OW! I hate it when that happens! Cesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing him to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha…To make a Ghost boy Prince . Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words…!"

"Wormtail96, for you wish, I wish for you to make me an Ghost-boy Prince!" Danny commanded.

"Al right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" They Genies shouted as Wormtail96 takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall, and then poofs himself into a his original form with some fashion designer gear and magical artifacts. "Al right first this, black hair and orange and white shirt combo is much two last century, and what are we trying to say with these trainers, mate? No, let's work with you here." Wormtail96 said measuring up Danny and then poof he was now wearing attire that looked like a black jumpsuit. It also had a white belt, boots, gloves and a fiery D and a P inside it. "Now...time for those powers!"

"Uh, how do you do that?" Danny asked, slightly nervous. The next thing he knew, Wormtail96 shot about a few hundred ghost rays at Danny. When he was finished, Danny now had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Now THAT is a Ghost-boy Prince!" Dash said to Danny who was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Hey, what about us!" Jake shouted.

"Yeah, what are we suppose to do!" Gengar shouted too.

"Can't you help us out as well?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Wormtail, can you help my friends out to?" Danny asked, "I mean these guys are like my family."

"Very well" Wormtail96 said as he poofed Danny's friends into different attires. Jake was now wearing a silk red and yellow vest over his dragon body. He also had massive silver and red gloves and boots, along with a red head-banned that had a dragon symbol on it

"Wow!" Jake shouted, "I feel like a warrior in this stuff. Altough, the boots are kinda heavy".

Ash was wearing green sandales, red baggy pants, a navy blue silk shirt under red cargo vest, and two steel gloves.

"Well it's not my usual style, but it looks pretty cool!" Ash said.

Gengar was wearing a dark mauve armor like clothing with a mauve "X" in the middle of the chest part and a single grey line that went vertically behind the "X." He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark grey boots and gloves with yellow cufflinks on his wrists. It looked a lot similar to Dash's armor

Leroy was now also wearing a black and red jumpsuit.

"Now this is clothing worthy of my stature." Gengar said obnoxiously, observing his armor. Leroy pressed his stomach, trying to make sure his Jumpsuit didn't make his stomach stick out.

"Ah yes, Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy, you lot look like you live in a palace!" Lilo said making pointing gestures.

"But Danny your look and powers are still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Dojo!" Wormtail96 whistled. "Hey, Dojo! Over here!"

"I'm outta here!" Dojo exclaimed, starting to slither away. But E.G. caught him and flew him over to Wormtai96, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

While pretending to be the host of a game show, Wormtail96 said "And what better way to make your grand debut in Toon City, then riding your very own, brand new camel? Watch out, they spit!" he said as Dojo turned into a green scally camel. "Hmm…not enough." Wormtail96 snapped his fingers and Dojo turned into a green scally stallion. "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…"

Wormtail96 kept snapping his fingers causing Dojo to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around him until Dojo transformed back to his normal self as he sighed, "Thank God that's over" he panted. Or so he tough until Wormtail96 got an idea.

"Yes!" Wormtail96 shouted, **"HE"S AN ENOURMOUS SEEMING DRAGON!!!" **and with that Dojo had turned into a giant sized and cooler-looking version of himself, "Talk about your tail space, check this action out."

E.G. was unlucky however because he was at the end of Dojo's massive tail!

"Oh, gracious, your tail weighs a ton!" E.G. said as he finally pulled himself out from under Dojo's now giant tail.

"Woah!" Dojo exclaimed in shock, looking into the oasis, and shocked at his appearance.

"Wow Dojo." Danny said petting Dojo's now giant head, "Looking good."

"You've never looked better." Leroy said.

"That's a new look for you." Jake said.

"He's got the outfit," Lilo said,

"He's got the associates," Dash added,

"He's got the powers, heck, he's got the giant dragon, but we're not through yet!" Wormtail96 said, "Hang on to your hair kid, we're gonna make you a star!" Wormtail96 shouted as he, Dash and Lilo whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the ancient ruin.

* * *

**(A/N) That's chapter eight! And Danny's made his first wish! Also, thank you for the suggestions, Anonymous But Interested. But I can't have Stitch turn good in this fic, becuase as you know, that is what is supposed to happen in the sequal, _The Return of Jack Spicer. _Stitch turning from Bad to Good in will of course be one of the key factors of the plot. Also, his Lilo's frienship be a main part of it aswell. (Like Lilo being practically the character who truely believes that Stitch wants to turn good) Whatcha think?**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Enter Prince Dali

**(A/N) Well, here's chapter 9! Here, Danny comes back to Toon City as...Prince Dali! **

* * *

Chapter 9

**Enter Prince Dali**

Donald was busy stacking up figurines on top of each other, and if you look closely, you can see a little figure of Beast from _Beauty & the Beast_, until Jack Spicer walked in with a scroll causing the figurines to fall.

"King Donald, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your niece!" Jack said, holding up the scroll for Donald to see.

"Ih, the problem with your niece!" Stitch repeated.

"Really, what is it?" Donald asked.

"Right here!" Jack unrolled the scroll, and began reading. "If the Princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for her."

"But Juniper hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone she hates?" Donald asked shoving a worm into Stitch's mouth.

"Not to worry, your highness. There's more;" Jack continued. "In the event of the Princess still not finding a suitor, the Princess must then be wed to… hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who?! Who?!" Donald asked, desperately.

"The Royal Advisor… why that would be… me." Jack said, smirking evilly.

Donald then started to examine the scroll. "Really? But I thought the law said that only a magical prince or magical King could marry a Te Xuan Ze Princess, I'm quite sure of it…" Donald said, rather perplexed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your Highness." Jack said darkly, holding his Basilisk staff above Donald. The emerald incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-green once again.

"Desperate… Measures." Donald said, now hypnotized.

"You will order Princess Juniper to marry me." Jack commanded.

'I will order Princess Juniper…to…" Donald said hypnotized, but quickly snapped out of it, "But aren't you too much of a Mamma's boy to marry her?"

"Princess Juniper _WILL _marry me!" Jack commanded, more angrily.

"Princess Juniper will..." Donald said hypnotized again but snapped out of it again when trumpets started playing. "What, what was that, that music." Donald said racing to the balcony of the palace, as he looked into the distance and saw a parade heading into the city. "Jack, Stitch, you two must come and see this." Donald called out to them, and they came to the balcony. Jack, reluctantly, goes out onto the balcony followed by Stitch. As they watched, there is a parade going on in Toon City. They are led by three major like guys. Of course, they are actually Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo dressed like majors. The parade plays a song for the crowd and everyone else.

Marchers: **_Make way for Prince Dali!_**

Everyone including people Danny and June has met before, turned to look at the parade.

Swordsmen: **_Say hey! It's Prince Dali!_**

Harlem girls throws flower on the ground while Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo began to mingle with the crowd.

Wormtail96: **_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,_**

Dash: **_Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,_**

Lilo: **_Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!_**

All three: **_Make way, here he comes,_**

_**Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

_**You're gonna love this guy!**_

Wormtail96 pounds on Yumi and Shadow's heads like bongos, making the the shop keepers confused as he, Dash, and Lilo holds them and pointed. The Giant-sized Dojo was flying his way through town. Danny (Prince Dali) rides on top of his head. Jake, Gengar, Leroy, and Ash were riding Camels and horses beside him.

_**Prince Dali, fabulous he, Dali Fenbaba!**_

Dash: **_Genuflect, show some respect_**

_**Down on one knee**_

Dash and Lilo pull away a carpet under Black Doom and his men, forcing them to bowed down (Despite Black Doom not having feet). Black Doom looks up and is confused as Dojo pokes his tongue out at him.

Lilo: **_Now try your best to stay calm_**

_**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Stitch was just dancing around to the rhythm, until Jack looked over to him and glared daggers at him causing him to stop.

Wormtail96: **_And come and meet his spectacular coterie._**

Wormtail96 'wheelbarrows' six cartoon guys onto Dojo. They have to stand on each other's story to shake Dali's hand.

_**Prince Dali, mighty is he, Dali Fenbaba!**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The men fell onto Dali. Since he now had powers, Dali could hold the men like an acrobat. Dash then turns into an old guy and whispers to Huns Moleman.

Dash: **_He faced the galloping hordes_**

Next, Lilo turns into a street kid playing with a toy sword as he speaks with the gang.

Lilo: **_A hundred Heartless with swords_**

Now Wormtail96 turns into a big guy and holds No limit 5, Darth Ben Valor, Neroes Urameshi, Homer Simpson, and Moe Sizlak as he continues.

Wormtail96: **_Who sent Anti-Toons to their lords, why Prince Dali!_**

Juniper, Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi came out onto the balcony to see the parade. A bunch of servants come in carrying golden camels.

Servants: **_He's got seventy-five golden camels!_**

Dash pops in, dressed like a parade announcer.

"Don't ya think they looked lovely, Lilo?" asked Dash.

Next, women rode in on floats with a bunch of beautiful peacocks.

Women: **_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_**

Now Lilo appears as a female announcer.

"Fabulous, Dash. Love the feathers." said Lilo.

As Dash continues singing, servants are seen carrying a big gorilla parade balloon down the street.

Dash: **_When it comes to exotic type mammals_**

Lilo changes into a leopard and Wormtail96 turns into a parrot as they sings to the Peanuts gang.

Lilo: **_Has he got a zoo, _**

Wormtail96: **_I'm telling you!_**

Mario disappears as the Peanuts gang laughed in delight.

Chorus: **_It's a world class menagerie!_**

Now Lilo appeared next to Violet, Mushi, and Kimiko who rejected Danny earlier. Lilo is dressed like in a Hula skirt as they sing. Lilo sings at the same time they did.

Lilo and the girls: **_Prince Dali, Handsome is he, Dali Fenbaba!_**

_**There's no question this Dali's alluring**_

_**That physique, how can I speak**_

_**Never ordinary, never boring**_

Dali and tried to show muscles but he doesn't have any. Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo shoot some magical energy to give them some, really impressing the girls.

_**Weak at the knee**_

_**Everything about the man just plain impresses**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**He's about to pull my heart asunder**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Dali!**_

_**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

Dali blew kisses to the girls, making them faint. June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi, from their balcony, frown annoyed. June scoffed and went back inside, followed by the other three.

"How long do ya think this one will last?" Monroe asked Ray-Ray and Shenzi.

"Ten minutes" Ray-Ray said dully.

"I say five" Shenzi added, just as dully.

The parade was now entering the archway/gates of the Palace, with Dash singing with the Chorus.

Dash & Chorus: **_He's got ninety-five Bandar-Log monkeys!_**

Black Doom and Guards: **_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)_**

Servants are holding up orange/red furred Badar-Log monkeys **(A/N) Also from the _Jungle Book) _**on trees while Black Doom's men danced stupidly.

Dash and Chorus: **_And to view them, he charges no fee!_**

Citizens: **_(He's generous, so generous)_**

Dali and his friends throw some money onto the street making the citizens runs over to grab some.

All: **_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!_**

_**(Proud to work for him)**_

_**They bow to his whim, love serving him**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Dali! Prince Dali!**_

Back inside the palace, Donald runs over to the doors to the throne to let Dali in, but Jack and Stitch blocks his ways, smirking. But the doors bursts opened, the parade with Dojo leading the way, entering. The doors crush Jack and Stitch.

Wormtail96, Dash, Lilo & Chorus: **_Prince Dali!  
Amorous he! Dali Fenbaba!_**

The three disguised Genies jump down from Dojo and lands next to Donald, smirking.

All three: **_Heard your Princess was a sight lovely to see!_**

The doors open to reveal Jack and Stitch flattened in the wall leaving behind body prints, with a lot of anger as Jack growls.

_**And that, good people, is why**_

_**He got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With his bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

_**His birds that warble on key**_

_**Make way for Prince Dali!**_

Wormtail96, Dash and Lilo vanish back to into the lamp, while Danny, Jake, Ash, Gengar and Leroy ride down on E.G, and they land in front of Donald and bowed to him, while Jack and Stitch pushes everything out the door and slams the palace doors shut, while scowling.

"Splendid, an absolutely marvelous performance!" Donald cheered while clapping.

Danny then jumped off E.G. and stepped forward while clearing his throat, "King Donald, I have journeyed from afar to seek your Princess' hand in marriage."

"Prince Dali Fenbaba, of course I'm delighted to meet you." Donald said shaking Danny's hand, he then gestures toward Jack and Stitch, "This is my royal vizier, Jack Spicer and his assistant Stitch. He's delighted too".

"Ecstatic." Jack said dryly, while he and Stitch looked at Danny just as dryly. He then walked over towards Danny, "But I'm afraid Prince Fenpuka."

"That's Fenbaba, my goggle-wearing friend." Danny corrected him.

"Oh, whatever! Anyway, you cannot just parade in here uninvited and…" Jack was then cut off by Donald looking at E.G.

"This is a most excellent brand of Extreme Gear you have here." Donald said while petting E.G, "do you suppose.."

"Why not at all King Donald, let me help you." Danny said helping Donald board E.G, but just as E.G. took off, Jack put his Basilisk staff down infront of E.G.

"Your highness, I must advise against this." Jack said.

"Oh come now Jack, don't be a spoiled sport, have some fun!" Donald chuckled.

"Indeed, so let go!" E.G. shouted as he blasted off, avoiding Jack's staff, and Jack ended up swinging the staff and hit Stitch on the head with it.

Donald and E.G. fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Dojo, startling the giant dragon. The flight continues in the background, while Jack and Danny and his friends talk in the foreground.

"Curious to know, my friend." Jake said to Danny, "Where did you say you and your friends were from again?"

"Oh here and there." Danny said.

"Yeah, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Ash said

"Try me." Jack challenged them, edging foward sternly.

As E.G. flew right by them, Stitch accidentally got in their way. So when E.G. was heading right for him, he ran away screaming.

"Watch it, watch it, watch, it, watch it, watch it!" Stitch screamed, running away.

E.G. was about to collide with Stitch but made a dive before hitting Stitch. Stitch shut his eyes and sighed, but to his misfortune crashed into a pillar, he slides down it and lands on his head with little Donald's on E.G's flying above him around in a circle saying "Have a worm!". The real E.G. was about to land.

"Whoo-Hoo, I'm coming in for a landing. Jack, watch me now!" Donald cheered as he landed on the ground.

E.G. who was exhausted from the flight landed on Dojo's head, "Wow, and I thought that Dash and Lilo were the wild ones" He said dizzy.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun since the Black and White days… ah, what a remarkable lad. And a not just a Ghost-boy, a Prince Ghost-boy, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Juniper, after all!" _Donald whispered to Jack.

"_I just don't trust him, Kind Donald,"_ Jack whispered back to him

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Jack, I'm an excellent judge of character!" Donald said.

"Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- **NOT!"** Stitch said to himself, who was listening in on their conversation

"I can garantee Juniper will like this one!" Donald nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Juniper," Danny agreed.

"Your Highness, please no. I must intercede on the Princess' behalf!" Jack said when June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi walked into the room. "This guy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?"

"Listen Jack, I am Prince Dali Fenbaba! Ha! Just let her meet me!" Danny said, feeling so full of himself. "I will win your Princess' heart…"

"How dare you?!" June yelled, feeling beyond insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She snapped as she stormed off.

"What she said!" Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi snapped at them just as angrily. They then stormed off as well, after June.

"Oh dear, don't worry, Prince Dali… I think Juniper just needs time to cool down…" Donald sighed, escorting Danny and his friends away.

"So what now, Jack?" Stitch asked Jack, once the room was clear.

"_I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Fenpuka…"_ Jack snarled darkly...

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, boy! Jack's gonna do something bad, I just know it! Anyway, the next chapter features the song, _A Whole New World! _Aslo, in answer to Philip Clark's review, I'm sorry I didn't put Pickachu with Ash. I chose Gengar becuase he's one of my favourite Pokemon, and that I wanted to try something new. Surely, there is nothing wrong with that. At any rate, ****Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Whole New World

**(A/N) Welcome back to _Dannyladdin!_ And here we are with the song, ****_A Whole New World!_**

* * *

Chapter 10

**A Whole New World**

At nighttime, June was looking gloomly out her balcony, while in the courtyard, Danny was pacing back and forth, while Jake, Ash, Gengar and Leroy watched him, and Dojo tried to pick eat some peanuts but couldn't hold it in his huge fingers. Every time her failed to pick up a peanut, he said dully, "Dang!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Danny, will you stop pacing, you're going to give us all headaches." Leroy groaned.

"Sorry guys, but I can't believe this, June won't even let me talk to her!" He groaned, "I Should've known this Prince wish wouldn't work out!"

Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo were playing a three-on-one chess game with E.G.. "So move," Dash said.

"Ver well, you asked for it." E.G. said as he made his move.

"Now that's a good move!" Lilo said awe.

Wormtail96 then did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; we're losing a three-on-one game to a hover board!"

"Guys, I need help!" Danny whined like a big baby to the three genies.

"Alright, Snow White, here's the deal!" Dash said in a Jack Nicholson voice, while ruffling with Danny's snow white hair, "If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?"

"What the heck are you saying?" Danny asked

Wormtail96 just sighed and poofed a chalkboard in front of him and he pointed to the words "Tell her the…**TRUTH!" **he screamed, flipping over the chalkboard witch now read "TRUTH.!.!" in big, shiney letters.

"No way! If June found out I was just some… lousy street-rat… she'd laugh at me," Danny protested, and then sighed.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Lilo said sarcastically. "… Danny all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"He's right you know, Danny." Gengar said,

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" Danny growled while pulling on his snow white hair. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a Prince…"_ The three genies sighed in unison.

"All right, Danny, go get her." Jake smirked.

And with that, Danny flew up to June's room on E.G.

* * *

June was just on her bed, feeling depressed with Shenzi, Ray-Ray, and Monroe beside her when she heard Danny. 

"Princess Juniper?" Danny addressed. Shenzi looked up and growled. Ray-Ray and Monroe got up as well, holding magic staffs.

"Who's there?" asked June.

"It's me, Prince Dali… ah, ahem…" Danny made his voice sound deeper. "Price Dali Fenbaba!"

"I do not want to see you!" June scoffed.

"Please, come on, June! Just give me a chance!" Danny begged, but to no avail. Shenzi, Ray-Ray, and Monroe came out and backed Danny to the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" said June.

"Alright, you heard the girl, laddie" Monroe growled, "She wants you to leave her alone"

"Yeah, so beat it!" Ray-Ray added.

"Nice Hyena!" Danny said, who was trying to back Shenzi away away. "Easy… take off, go!"

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ Wormtail96 asked E.G., as he, Dash, and Lilo flew up to him. E.G. mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. The three Genies slapped themselves in their faces.

"Say, wait a minute…" said June after a few moments. "do I…Have I...met you before?"

"No! Ha, no way," Danny chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," June said, still trying to remember.

'_Oh no, she's onto me.'_ Danny thought to himself, but cleared his throat. " I, uh, have servants to go to the marketplace for me, ya see. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't possibly have been me you met."

"Hmmm...No. I guess not," sighed June, shrugging.

Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo then as a small bees, appeared on Danny's shoulder and started speaking to him. Lilo said, _"Enough 'bout you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! The hair, The eyes, anything! Pick a feature already dawg!"_

"Uh, Princess Juniper, you're very…" Danny began.

"_Lovely, magnificent, feminine… phat!" _Dash whispered some advice to him.

"Phat!" said Danny.

"Fat?!" Juniper gasped, misunderstanding. She then growled angrilly and punched Danny so hard in the face, his head turned upside down by 180 degrees.

"_Sorry!" _Dash whispered to Danny.

"No, I meant the slang version, as in you're cool! Not that you're actually fat!" Danny quickly corrected, turning his head back to its proper position.

"_Nice recovery!" _Wormtail96 whispered to Danny

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said June, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Danny.

"The niece of the King…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a prince like me!" Danny agreed.

"_Warning! Warning! This is going bad!" _Wormtail96 whispered into Danny's ear.

June tapped Danny's nose… "Right. A Prince like you." …right before picking up a vase and shoved it down over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering peacock I've met!"

The three genies then made a sound with their mouths like an atomic bomb dropping and smashing into the ground and mimed their hands dropping like a bomb.

"But," Danny pleaded.

"Ah, go jump off a balcony!" snapped Juniper, fed up of him.

"What?" Danny stammered, totally confused.

"_Stop her! Stop her! Hey, want me to sting her?"_ Lilo suggested.

"Buzz off, guys!" Danny growled.

"_Okay, but remember; be yourself!" _the three genies reminded him, and they disappeared into the lamp hidden in Danny's pocket.

"Yeah, right!" Danny snapped sarcastically.

"What?!" asked June, thinking he was talking to her.

"Uh, you're right!" Danny said, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!"

"What? What!"

"How…how're you're doing that?" asked a confused June.

Then E.G. flew up and June got a good look at him

"This is my Extreme Gear, E.G.," Danny explained to her.

"He as really wonderful piece of machinary…" said June, a bit startled.

"Not as wonderful as you, mon cherie." E.G. said with a French accent.

"You uh, you don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" Danny asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" June queried.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Danny said

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Danny said, holding out his hand.

With that, June recognized him from the first time they met, and smirked,_ "…yes!"_

June then got on E.G. and he flew off, June looked down on the balcony and noticed Shenzi, Ray-Ray, and Monroe, then they noticed they were heading for the Castle Walls, but E.G. flew over it, and Danny began to sing.

Danny: **_I can show you the world…_**

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Hinata**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Danny picked a flower off a windowsill and gave it to June.

_**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Like the wild blue yonder**_

_**On an Extreme Gear ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

_**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

June: **_A Whole New World!_**

_**A dazzling place I never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Danny: (at the same time) **_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_**

They then flew past and bunch of Mercrows, and when one of them caught a sight of E.G., he squawked terrified.

June: **_Unbelievable sights,_**

_**Undescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Danny: **_Don't you dare close your eyes!_**

June: **_A hundred-thousand things to see…_**

Danny: **_Hold your breath, it gets better!_**

They then flew passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker constructs a sphinx of Pharaoh Mickey, they wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose.

June: **_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be…_**

While going through the woods, Danny grabbed an apple off a tree and gave it to Juniper- the same way he gave it to her when they first met. June smiled.

Danny: **_A Whole New World!_**

June: **_Every turn a surprise!_**

Danny: **_With new horizons to pursue!_**

June: **_Every moment, red letter!_**

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you._**

_**A Whole New World,**_

_**That's where we'll be**_

Danny: **_A thrilling chase_**

June: **_A wondrous place_**

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop in China, watching the fireworks and the Chinese New Year. "It's all so magical," Juniper sighed. 

"Sure is." Danny said.

Then, June decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Dojo had to miss this," she said. If this so-called prince really was who he said he was, he wouldn't know who she was talking about. But...he did!

"Nah," said Danny. "The guy hates fireworks. Doesn't really like flying much, either. Despite the fact that he _can _fly."

"Oh, You idiot!" E.G. whispered to Danny and put his hand over his face

"That is I-" Danny stammered, realizing he'd just given himself away. "Oh, boy!"

"Ha! You are the boy from the market!" snapped June, pointing at him in between his eyes. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"June, I'm sorry!" Danny apologized.

"I mean, what?! Did you think I was stupid?!" asked June, angrilly.

"No!" Danny protested

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no, I just… I _hoped_ you wouldn't," mumbled Danny. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Juniper.

"The truth?" Danny said. "The truth!" he still wasn't sure what to say, he even looked at E.G. who waved at him, on giving up hope. "The truth is…that I sometimes just dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of palace life!" At that E.G. slumped down in defeat, and June just gave him a skeptical look with a raised eye-brow. "B-but I really am a Prince. And that's the truth!"

"Well if that's the truth, then why didn't you just tell me?" asked June.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Danny, shrugging.

"Well...I wouldn't say _that_ strange!" said June, and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_Oh, Yeah, I'm finally getting the hang of this.' _Danny thought.

E.G. just shook his head, giving the impression that all this lying is getting way out of hand. But he then looked at them, and said romantically, "Ah, teenage love"

* * *

**(A/N) Ah, now that's what I call love! But Danny just can't keep on lying to June forever, he's got to tell the truth at some point! Also, next chapter, Jack tries to dispose of Danny, gets discovered, and begins plotting! Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Jack's Deception

**(A/N) Here's next chapter 11 of _Dannyladdin,_ and Jack tries to dispose of Danny, Danny exposes Jack, and Jack begins his evil plans... **

* * *

Chapter 11

**Jack's Deception**

Later, Danny and June were back at the balcony.

"Sleep well, Princess," said Danny. The two leaned in…and E.G. lifted Danny up so that he and June could kiss. Then, June went back into her room. Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi rolled their eyes, and followed June.

"Yes!" Danny laughed. He fell backwards onto E.G. and he slowly landed on the ground of the courtyard as Danny gazes up into the sky. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

"DANNY!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Danny heard his friends exclaim. He turned around to see Black Doom, Mr. Crocker, Grim, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Pete (Disney) General greivous, Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, Kronk and Kevin 11 charging at him. Danny then turned intangible, so the guards went right through him. He turned solid again and began to blast them back with his ectoplasmic energy bolts, blasting back Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. He then flew up into the air, and darted all the way back down, knocking down a few of the guards like bowling pins. Danny was putting up a good fight, until he was grabbed and gagged in mystically enhanced chains to keep him from using his new powers to escape on his own by Black Doom, Crocker, and Pete. He tried to call for help, but he looked over and saw Dojo trapped in a net, and he saw Kronk holding up Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy who are bounded with mystically enhanced chains and their mouths tied shut. Them Nigel teathered E.G. to a tree, and Jack and Stitch appeared before Danny in the shadows.

"I am afraid you have overstayed your welcome, Prince Fenpuka!" Jack snarled darkly.

"Hah, hah, Jerk!" Stitch cackled at Danny in his own maniacal way.

"Silence, Stitch!" Jack hissed at him. He and Stitch then began walking away, "Make sure he's never found!" Danny and his friends struggled, but the guards knocked them unconscious.

_"Grandad...?"_ Danny asked dizzily, before falling unconscious. **(A/N) Kind of like how Eddy does)**

Black Doom laughed as they dropped Danny and his friends off a cliff into the sea. Their legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…they'd never be able to swim up.

'I got to get to the lamp.' Danny thought, but noticed the lamp slipped out of his pocket.

When the six of them hit the ocean floor, the lamp landed inches away from him, as they tried to swim over to it just a little bit it was too late, they went unconscious and they fell to the floor, but that caused the lamp to move closer to them, and Danny with just an ounce of conscious left in him rubbed the lamp and Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo emerge from it wearing bath robes, Dash holding rubber duckie, Lilo rinsing the water out of her hair, and Wormtail96 wearing shower cap instead of his wizard hat.

"Never fails. Get in the bath, there's a rub at the lamp (Squeaks the duck) Hello?" Dash said as they then noticed the six unconscious friends in front of him.

"Danny? (Gasps) Guys, snap out of it!" Lilo gasped.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one, guys!" Wormtail groaned, pulling on his own shower cap.

" Yeah, I can't help you unless Danny makes a wish. You have to say "Dash, I want you to save me and my friends lives" Got it? Ok. Come on, Danny!" Dash shouted to Danny, shaking him by the shoulders causing his head to nod.

"I'll take that as a "yes"!" said Dash. Dash head turns into a siren and he makes Siren sounds as his body turns into a submarine. Up scope! The three Genies just babble some stuff in German as Dash grabs Danny and his friends and they land on the cliff they were thrown off of. As Danny, Jake, Ash, Gengar, and Leroy were catching their breaths The three Genies grabbed them all.

"Don't you guys scare us like that!" Lilo said.

"Yeah, you could have died, for crying out loud!" Wormtail96 agreed.

"Dash, I uh… heh, thanks, Dash," said Danny, hugging Dash and Lilo, Wormtail96 all the others hugged him to.

"Oh, guys I'm getting kind-of fond of you, guys really," Dash said as he, Lilo and Wormtail96 held onto them and they flew off back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Juniper was in her room with Shenzi, Ray-Ray and Monroe, brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung. 

"Juniper?" called Donald, standing by her bedroom door

"Oh, Uncle Donald," she said, walking up to him. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Juniper. I have chosen a husband for you," said Donald, who talked in monotone.

"What?"

"…You will wed Jack Spicer." Donald said as the other door opened to reveal Jack, with Stitch by his side.

"Bada-boom!" Jack laughed, introducing himself into the room.

June gasped and brought her hands to her face. Ray-Ray, Monroe, and Shenzi's jaws dropped to the ground.

"You're speechless, I see!" Jack sneered. "A fine quality in a wife"

"I will never marry you!" shouted June. "Uncle Donald, I choose Prince Dali!"

"Prince Dali left" Jack said, "Him and his associates had business elsewhere."

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jack!" It was Danny! He was just standing by the curtain, casually. His friends were standing beside him. Jack's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"Yeah, we got a bone to pick with you, Spicer." Jake added.

"Yeah, a big bone!" Ash said.

"One as big as your skull!" Gengar and Leroy snarled.

"Prince Dali!" cried June, happy to see him

"How in the Hell!!! uh… huh?" Stitch exclaimed in shock, and then pretended not to know anything on the subject as he went back into pet mode.

"Tell him the truth, Jack. You tried to have me and my associates killed!" Danny snapped at Jack.

"What ridiculous nonsense!" Jack said. He then turned to Donald "Your highness, he's obviously lying…" he secretly held his Basilisk staff close to Donald to influence him even more.

"Obviously… lying…" Donald said, still in his trance.

"Uncle, what's wrong with you!" June cried.

"I know what's wrong!" said Danny, kicking the Basilisk staff from Jack, and shot an ectoplasmic energy blast to destroy the top half of it, and Donald snapped out of it its control.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said Donald, coming out of his trance.

"Your highness, Jack Spicer and Stitch have been controlling you with this!" Danny said holding out the now broken Basilisk staff

"Iahw-what?" gasped Donald. He then angrilly turned towards Jack and Stitch "Jack! Stitch! you, you traitors!"

Stitch then snarled and charged at Danny, pulling out a huge, concreat, blunt object. He began to swing at Danny, who then went intangibile. After failing to strike Danny, he unleased his extra body parts and began to rapidly swing and slash with his multiple arms, much to no avail. And then, finally he used his four plasma blasters, which of course, did absolutely no good. He then stopped, panting and exhausted.

"Dude," Danny said bordly, turning solid. "Are you done?"

Stitch then paused for a second, then nervously said, "Uh...Yeah"

Leroy then rammed his forehead into Stitch's muzzle, sending him flying into Jack. Jack then looked up to see Donald, June, Danny and his friends advancing towards him and Stitch.

"Master all of this can be explained." Jack said, trying to cover up but to no avail.

"Guards, guards!" Donald shouted

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" Stitch said, not bothering to pretened to be keep quiet anymore.

Jack then sees the lamp sticking out of Danny's pocket, he tries to make a move but was apprehended by Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally, while Stitch was grabbed by Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy.

"No! don't take me, don't take me! It was all Jack's idea!" Stitch screamed like a baby as they tried pulling him away by his feet, and Stitch tried holding onto the floor.

"This is not done yet, Jerk!" Jack snarled at Danny. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing with Stitch in a cloud of red and purple dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Donald. The guards then took out their swords and ran out of the room.

"June, are you alright?" asked Danny.

"That was just creepy." Jake said.

"No kidding." Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I'm all right," said June. They were about to kiss again, but Donald walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Jack, my most trusted Councellor, plotting against me all this time! How will I ever-" He then looked at Danny and June, who were once again, looking at each other lovingly. "I what? Can this be true? My niece has finally chosen a suitor!" he cried. June nodded with a grin. "Ha ha!" he celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy, Prince Dali, I could just kiss you…uh, but I won't. Becuase one, I'm not that kind of guy, and two, I'll leave that to my…ah, yes! But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy and become prosperous! And then you, my boy, will become King of Toon City!"

"Uh…King?" Danny inquired.

"Oh, yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Donald nodded happily.

Danny, of course, was suppose to be happy, but realized his promise to the Genies...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jack's chambers, Jack slams the doors open and Stitch runs in and heads for his own desk, where all his belongings were. 

"**WE GOTTA GET OUT, WE GOTA GET OUT! I GOTTA START PACKING, JACK!!!** Only essentials, I've got the weapons, the guns, the knives, the underwear, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but his craziness was interrupted by Jack, who was laughing like a maniac.

"**Ha, ha, ha…" **he cackled, pounding on the door. **"AH, HA, HA, HA!!!"**

"Oh boy," Stitch said, walking up to him. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Jack! Hey, Jack! Get a grip!" Stitch shouted grabbing Jack by his collar, and Jack grabs his Stitch by the neck. "ACK! _That's a good grip!" _Stitch wheezed

"Prince Dali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Danny Fenton!" Jack growled. "He has the lamp, Stitch…"

"Why that miserable--!" Stitch started but was interrupted by Jack

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?!" Stitch asked.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, dear! Jack's really after the lamp, now! Next chapter, Danny struggles to keep his promise to the Genies, Jack finally gets the lamp, and makes two of his three evil wishes!!! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Jack's Evil Wishes

**(A/N) Here's Chapter 12 of _Dannyladdin! _Here, things take a turn for the worst as Jack _finally _gets his hands on the lamp, and makes two of his three evil wishes! It's Jack's time to Shine! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Jack's Evil Wishes**

Back at the palace, Danny was having a major dilemma: should he marry June and become the King of Toon City Or should he reveal his identity?

"King of Toon City?" he pondered out loud. "I never counted on this, what am I gonna do?"

Dash however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering hero!" he exclaimed. Then he started playing like…every known instrument. When Danny walked right past him without a reaction, he, Wormtail96, and Lilo was puzzled.

Wormtail96 then formed his hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview him. "Danny! You've just won the heart of Princess Juniper…what are you going to do next?" Danny just stared glumly through Wormtail96's mechanical hands, and flopped down on a huge, princely bed.

"Oh, boy, what am I gonna do?" Danny asked himself.

Unknown to him, Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy, Dojo and E.G. were watching him from the window above his bed.

"Well, he's taking it pretty hard." Jake sighed.

"Well, of course he is, King Donald wants him to be the King of Toon City." Ash said.

"And if he accepts, he'll have to remain a Prince forever, and he won't be able to set the Genies free." Gengar added, "Afterall, he'll might need the third wish to help him for something else".

"I feel sorry for the poor fellow." E.G. said.

"Well what can he do?" Leroy asked.

Dojo sighed, "There might be only one thing he can do..." The others new what he meant as they sadly nodded in agreement.

Then Lilo popped up beside Danny and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free The Genies…' anytime now!"_

"Lilo…I can't," sighed Danny.

"Actually, you can. all you have to do is say…" Dash mashed Danny's mouth and mouthed the words "Genies, I wish you free!'"

"Guys, I'm serious, here!" Danny growled, swatting Dash's hands away. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the King of this city…no, scratch that, they want to make "Prince Dali" the King of the city. " The Genies' faces turned downcast as he spoke, "Without you guys…I'm just Danny Fenton".

"Danny, you won!" said Wormtail96.

"Yeah, but Guys, that was all because of you!" snapped Danny. "Heck, the only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you guys! What if they find out I'm not really a Prince? What if June finds out? …I'd lose her. Guys…I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, he ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

"Oh, I see." said Wormtail96, grumpily, "Fine, we understand,"

"After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, we were beginning to feel left out!" Dash said, just as grumpily.

"Now if you'll excuse us…_Master!_" Lilo snarled, saying the 'master' part in disgust and they all disappeared into the Lamp.

"Guys…I'm really sorry," said Danny. But all he got back was one last tongue-sticking-out of the lamp in his face. "Well fine! If you want to be that way, fine! Then just…stay in there for all I care!" Danny angrily puts a pillow on the lamp, covering it. He's friends looked at this rather suprised and concerned, while Gengar just glared at him and shook his head in disgust "Well, what are you guys looking at?" he snapped.

Dojo was a little hurt at this, and then grumpled angrilly, "Alright, fine! I can take a hint!" He and E.G. then slowly left the scene

"You know what? Fine! Becuase if that is the way you feel about it, Danny, then I'm out of here! " Gengar snapped at Danny as he followed the Dojo, and E.G.

"But-" Danny tried to protest, but Jake cut him off.

"He's right, Danny! You just don't get it, do ya?" Jake snapped, following Gengar.

"Think about it! Jack is still free and he and Stitch are probably not likely to give up on the lamp, Danny!" Ash added angilly, "Heck, if the Genies we're free, then Jack can't use their power for his own ends. Duh!" with that, he left, following his friends.

"But, hey, as long as you've got everything you want, what do you care?" Leroy finished, snarling angrily as he followed the others.

"Wait, come back, Dojo, Gengar, Ash, Guys, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then he sighed.

"What the heck am I doing?" he asked himself. "The Genies are right, heck, they're all right; I can't keep this up, I've got to tell June the truth!" he then looked down at the cushion over the lamp, "But first, I gotta set some friend free!"

All of a sudden, before he could even go for the lamp, he heard a voice. It sounded like June's. "Dali! Oh, Dali! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Danny, neatening his snow white hair and headed outside. "June, where are you?"

Unaware that Stitch, disguised as a flamingo in the pond outside was speaking into a megaphone, giving him June's voice. He then cleared his throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Danny, as he walked off.

Then Stitch turned around snickering until his face met another one's who believed Stitch talking in June's voice was a girl, then the Stitch shouted to the other one in his ordinary voice, **"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY!?"** he yelled, then kicked him. "Jerk!" Then Stitch threw off his flamingo disguise and headed to Danny's room.

When Stitch went into Danny's room, he searched almost every area, and then found the lamp underneath the pillow. He then held it up in his claws **(A/N) Pretty much like Pete did, holding Jafar's lamp in Kingdom Hearts 2) **"Oh, boy, Jack is sure gonna be happy to see you!" He then began dancing around while shooting his fists into the air and still holding the lamp, "And the crowd goes wild for Stitch! Who's he? M-E!" he cackled, celebrating his little accomplishment. He then spoke into the megaphone again, giving him Jack's voice "(Jack's voice) Excellent work, Stitch!" (own voice) "Ah, go on!" (Jack's voice) "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!" (Own voice) Oh, Jack, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Stitch said as he ran over to the window and climbed out of it, holding the lamp.

* * *

The citizen's of Toon City stood before the palace as Donald, along side Ray-Ray and Monroe, makes the announcement on his platform overlooking the city. 

"Citizens of Toon City! My niece has finally chosen suitor!" Donald exclaimed happily as the crowd cheered for this.

Behind the platform's curtains, June takes a look at the crowd.

"June," June turned to see Danny running up the stairs.

"Dali, where have you been!" cried June happily

"There's something I--"

"The whole town has turned up for Uncle Donald's announcement!"

"But June…I came to tell you…you don't understand…--" Danny tried to say.

June kissed Dash, interrupting him and said, "Good luck!" before Danny could say anything else, Jine already pushed him through the balcony curtain.

"…Prince Dali Fenbaba!" Donald, Ray-Ray, and Monroe annouced, introducing June's new suitor.

"Oh boy…" said Danny nervously, through gritted teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Jack's chamber, the he and Stitch looked at this whole thing in amusement and annoyance from a window. 

"Look at them…" snarled Stitch. "Cheering that big _fake_!"

"Let them cheer," said Jack smirking evilly as he held up the lamp and began rubbing it.

Soon Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo came out, back to the two, still upset. Lilo did not know what happened as she yelled out, "Well, if it isn't the exploitful master!"

"You know, Danny, We're getting really..." Dash snapped. They all then turned and startled as they see that it isn't Danny he was speaking to. "I... Don't think you're him."

Puzzled, Wormtail96 took out the script while at Jack's eye level, "_Tonight, the part of Danny will be played by a tall pale and sinister ugly, ugly teenage Goth…"_

"Silence, slaves!" snapped Jack as he throws the Genies to the ground and step on their faces. "I am your master now, see?"

"We were afraid of that..." groaned the Genies.

"Wormtail96, Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule up high, as the king of Toon City!"

* * *

Outside, the celebration was cut short when black clouds appear from out of nowhere over the palace. As the ground shakes, the crowd runs off in fear. The roof came off forcing Danny, Ray-Ray, Monroe and King Donald to duck. 

"What on earth?" yelled Danny, alarmed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Donald. Suddenly his wizard hat of royalty begins to lift off. Donald tried to grab for it but his whole body is lifted up by some sort of magic force. Soon all his clothes but his undies were removed. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Jack came out wearing Donald's clothes that are now suited just for him laughing evilly.

"Jack Spicer, you…vile betrayer!" yelled Donald angrilly.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Stitch, who was wearing jewellery, rings, necklaces, medallions etc, a crown and a purple cape over a red and yellow jumpsuit.

"Oh, yeah, Stitch? We'll just see about that!" snapped Danny, reaching into his pocket for the lamp but couldn't find it. It was gone. "The lamp!" he gasped.

Laughing evilly, Jake pointed remarking, "Sorry! Finders Keepers, Fenpuka!"

Danny, Donald, June, Ray-Ray and Monroe looked up and gasped. There stood a God-sized dark Wormtail96, Dash and Lilo. They then lifted the entire palace up into the air!

Danny whistled for the E.G., upon whom he jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking his head in disbelief. He then reached the Genies' heads.

"Guys, no, don't!" Danny cried.

"We're sorry, Danny." Lilo said sadly.

"We've got a new master now." Dash and Wormtail96 said sadly. They then put the palace onto a nearby mountain.

"Jack…I order you to stop!" Donald yelled angrilly to Jack.

"Oh, but there's a new order now in this city…_my order!_ And my first order is for YOU to bow to ME!" Jack commanded

"We will never bow to you!" June yelled standing tall, dispite the fact that Donald, Ray-Ray, and Monroe had already began to bow.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Stitch sarcatically.

"If you will not bow before a King…**THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER/SCIENTIST!!!" **screamed Jack, Then he turned to a sad looking Dash. "Dash! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer and most brilliant scientist... **IN THE WORLD**!"

"DASH…STOP!" cried Danny, beseeching Dash not to give Jack such dark powers. But Dash had to. He then zapped Jack with a green blast of magical energy.

Jack Spicer laughed evilly as dark magic crackled all around him…he's appearance and being was changing yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Stitch introduced, while June, Donald, Ray-Ray, and Monroe looked on in horror. "A warm, Toon City welcome…for Sorcerer…**JACK SPICER!!!"**

Jack then landed on the ground back. He now wore a dark purple and black twisted sorcerer, that had some blue and red armour that looked somewhat similiar to Dash's but with horns on it. He had two green spiked mini-koopa shells for shoulder blades with a metalic orange cape attached. He still had his goggles though. Jack was holding a black Basilisk staff with a more vicious looking Basilisk head on top that had bigger emerald encrusted eyes.

"Now where were we?" Jack sneered. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" He zapped June, Ray-Ray, Monroe and Donald with the staff and they were forced to bow. He hears a growl and sees Shenzi charging at him. Jack raises his Basilisk staff however and laughed, "Down, Girl!" Jack zaps Shenzi, turning her into a Hyena cub. She fell to the ground with a bark. Jack smirked and looked at June. "Oh, Princess," said Jack as he lifts her chin with his Basilisk staff. "I got someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Spicer! Get you hands off her!" yelled Danny and E.G. fly toward towards Jack and June as the villain sings his own version of 'Prince Dali's' song.

Jack Spicer: **_Prince Dali_**

_**Yes, it is he,**_

_**But not as you know him.**_

Jack zaps Danny with his Basilisk staff, knocking E.G. away. He then brought Danny closer to the ground, who tried to blast Jack with his energy blasts. Unfortunately for Danny, Jack put up a mystically generated force field to repel his attacks. June then tries to punch and kick Jack, who dodged every attack and zapps her, imobilising her where she was.

_**Read my lips and come to grips**_

_**With reality**_

Jack brings Danny and June closer to each.

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**_

_**Whose lies were too good to last**_

_**Say hello to your precious Prince Dali!**_

Jack then zaps Danny, who is changed back to his real self, except he still had snow white hair and blowing green eyes. He still had his powers for some reason. June looked shocked as Stitch laughed at this.

"Or should we say, 'Danny Fenton'?" laughed Stitch sinisterly in a mocking tone.

Jack then whispered to Danny, "Just to let you know, I'm a nice guy, and since I know you can't beat me, I'll let ya keep the powers". He sneered. He then put a buisness card in Danny's shirt pocket. He laughed, "Here, we'll do lunch! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" He then slinked away.

"Prince Dali!" said Juniper in shock.

"June," said Danny with a sad sigh as he come over to June. "I tried to tell you. I'm..."

But Jack interrupts Danny and pushed him down as he continues to sing.

Jack Spicer: **_So Dali turns out to be merely Danny Fenton_**

As Jack continued to sing, Dojo and Jake each tried a firblaste on him, but Jack zapped Dojo back into his original size, and Jake back into his original attire. When Ash, Gengar, and Leroy tried to take Jack on, he zapped them back into their original attire too.

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me**_

Jack then used his powers to whip up a massive energy creature that looked like a giant metalic lizard. Danny and his friends tried to fight back, but unfortunately, the energy lizartd could hold Danny even when he tried to go intangible, could see Danny even when he's invisible, and was physically stronger than all of Danny's friends combined. It was fruitless. It then grabbed Danny, Dojo, and all his friends, and held them up in its giant razor-sharp claw. It then lowered Danny down to Jack eye-level.

_**His personality flaws**_

_**Give me adequate cause**_

Jack then gave a hard punch to Danny's face.

_**To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

With a wave of his Basilisk staff, the energy creature took Danny, Ash, Jake, Gengar, Leroy, and Dojo right up to an abandoned pillar, and threw them inside through the window.

_**So his prospects take a terminal dip**_

_**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

Quickly, E.G, flew right into the pillar as the villain continues.

_**Is the ends of the earth, WHOOPEE!!!**_

Jack then pretends to be a golfer swinging like a pro with his Basilisk staff. As Jack then swings wildly, the pillar Danny and his friends are in begins to launch off like a rocket. Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo watches sadly as the pillar disappears from sight.

_**So long,**_

"Bye! See ya!" Stitch cackled waving goodbye mockingly.

_**Ex-Prince Dali!**_

As the song ends, Jack Spicer laughs evilly like a psycho. His shadow covers Donald, June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, Shenzi, the whole Kingdome infact, who look at the villain cowardly.

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it! Jack Spicer has taken control over Toon City! Now, Danny and his friends must set things right. But that's going to be difficult, judging by the fact that Jack Spicer is now the most powerful Sorcerer/Scientist in the world! Read and Review as the battle between Danny Fenton and Jack Spicer is coming soon! Be there or be Square!**


	14. Chapter 13: Danny vs Jack Spicer

**(A/N) Alright, everyone! This is the biggest battle since Stitch battled it out with Zim in _Beauty and The Alien_, and bigger since Stitch took on the Anti-Toons in _Stitchules! _You know what I'm talking about, it's Danny vs. Jack Spicer! **

* * *

Chapter 14

**Danny vs. Jack Spicer**

_At the ends of the earth…_

The turret smashed in half, and Danny, Jake, Ash, Gengar and Leroy found themselves on a snowy mountainside. But no sign of Dojo.

"Dojo!" Danny called. "DOJO!?" Then he heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. He knew it was Dojo, and he began to dig him out and his friends began helping him. "Aw, guys this is all my fault!" he cried. "I should've freed The Genies when I had the chance!" Then he found his friend. "Dojo! Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine!" shivered Dojo.

"I'm sorry, Dojo!" said Danny. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I've got to go back and…set things right!" Danny got up and marched on, only to step on the frozen E.G.. "E.G!" he gasped. Then he noticed that half of him was stuck underneath the turret.

"Fellows, I'm stuck!" E.G. shouted. Danny then pondered but got an idea..

"I got it!" Danny shouted as he began blasting off snow over by the turret "Guys, help me out here!"

Jake then shot fire at the snow, while the other digged. "That's it!" said Danny, encouragingly. But then the turret started to roll…Danny grabbed Dojo and his friends…but was nowhere to run! But then he saw the window indent in the turret. Danny and his friends slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Danny.

"**MAN**, that was close!" Gengar exclaimed in relief

"We did it guys!" Ash shouted happily and gave Danny a hard pat on the back.

Dojo then mumbled something un-understandable and then fell down in fear. E.G. shook himself free of the ice, and Danny and the guys hopped on.

"Now, back to Toon City! Let's go!" Danny said. And with that, the group flew straight back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toon City itself now looked like an evil citadel covered by evil purple clouds. And the palace isn't a great sight as it used to either. Inside, Jack Spicer is sitting in a throne made in a image of a Basilisk, watching Stitch stuffing Donald, Monroe, and Ray-Ray dressed like a puppet on strings, with a bunch of live worms. June, wearing slave clothes Jack forced her to wear, watched this in horror. She could do nothing since she was chained to the Jack's throne with mystically enhanced chains. 

"Stop it!" cried June. "Jack, please leave them alone!"

Jack smirks and gives the signal for Stitch to cease. Stitch paused then stuff another worm down Donald's throat before he back off.

The evil villain laughed then looks at June, "You know, my dear, I pains me to see you reduced to this." Jack Spicer takes a bite out of the apple, then continues spitting out since his mouth's fill, "Someone beautiful like you should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world..."

"Like who...?" June asked in disgust.

"Like the most powerful sorcerer AND most brilliant scientist on Earth?" As he said this, Jack made a crown appear and presents it to June. "So how about you accepted my kind offer and you and I can rule Toon City, like I dunno...King and Queen?"

"Never!" yelled Juniper as she grabs a cup of wine and throws the whole thing at Jack's face. Angrily, the villain pushed Juniper to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" yelled Jack as he raised his hand as if he's about to back-hand her. June gets ready for the impact but a thought came to Jack' Spicer's head, making him smirk. He turns to Lilo, sitting nearby with Wormtail96 and Dash, looking sadly. "Say, Lilo. I've decided on my last wish. I wish for Princess Juniper Lee to fall madly in love with me." June gasped in horror.

* * *

Danny and his friends have arrived back in Toon City and make their way back to the palace on top of the mountain.

* * *

Back in the Palace, Lilo describes a problem to Jack. 

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos," Lilo began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you big, fat brat! You will do what I order you to do!" Jack snapped. Just then, June noticed Danny, his friends and E.G. creep in through the window.

"…Slaves!"

"Oh, Jack Spicer…" said June, seductively. Jack and The Genies stop arguing as they looked at her. June gave Jack a pretend flirting smile as she puts the crown on her head. "I've never realized how... handsome you are..."

The Genies's jaws dropped to the ground in surprise.

"Hmm. That's more like it," said Jack, as he pulled The Genies' jaws and they closed like window shades. Danny slid silently down a huge curtain. "Now…Kitty Cat. Tell me more about…myself…"

Although disgusted, June hide it as she walks over saying, "You're tall, well-dressed..."

"Lilo!" Dash scolded Lilo.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Lilo snapped back.

"Well, then what is going on?" asked Wormtail96 confused. Lilo didn't grant the wish for June to fall in love and none of them weren't allowed to anyway.

They looked around and see Danny and his friends jumping to the floor. They grabbed Donald, Ray-Ray, and Monroe, and they singnaled The Genies that they had arrived.

"Danny! Buddy!" The three Genies said a bit too loud.

"SHH!" hissed Danny. The Genies zipped their mouths shut. He went over to them and Wormtail96 whispered, "Danny, We can't help you. We work for Sorcerer Psychopath now". He changed his head into Jack Spicer's to prove his point then back.

"Yeah, what're you going to do?" Dash asked Danny and his friends.

"Hey, me and my friends are Street rats, remember?" said Danny. "We'll improvise!"

"Well, that doesn't fill me with much optimism" Gengars sighed, placing his hand over his eyes.

"But how are we going to stop Stitch from seeing us?" Donald queried.

"Leave that to me" Lilo smiled. She then straightened her hair, smoothed out her hips, and walked seductively over toward the small throne Stitch was on.

Danny, and his friends then begin to sneak around and hide behind Jack and June, the villain's back to them. Dany looked and sees that Jack has left the lamp on his throne.

Jack didn't notice as he anxiously asked June, "What else?"

"Your hair is so...twisted." said June as she puts her arms around Jack and twists his hair. Unknown to the villain, June is actually signaling Danny to move. Danny smirks and becomes invisible as he begins to make a move. "And you're so NOT a big Mamma's boy..."

Back with Lilo and Stitch, Stitch almost spotted Danny when Lilo came up in front of him, blocking his view. "Hi, Stitch" she said slowly, and seductively.

"What do you want, slave?" Stitch hissed.

"Aww, you know, you don't have to be that way" Lilo said quietly, while giving Stitch big goo-goo eyes. This made Stitch gulp nervously, "You don't have to obey that over-dressed, pompus, weasel". she leaned into his chest, and began prying her fingers through his chest, "You could make a great hero to Toon City"..

Stitch sighed and shrugged, "Actually, I have to listen to him. Ya see, Jack is responsible for me having my strength and basically ALL my powers, but Jack put in a genetic fail safe keeping me from attacking him no matter how badly I get abused" He explained, recieving much of Lilo's pitty, "(Sighs) That's why I don't just strike back against Jack when the latter starts barking orders".

"That must be awful" Lilo said with pity, as she put her hand behind Stitch's head and began straching behind his ear.

Stitch liked how gently she scratched behind his ear, and began to purr in ecstacy. He then leaned in towards Lilo, and said slowly and in ecstacy, "Well, He doesn't usually abuse me much. Only when he's ticked off," He then leaned in closer, "But _you_...you are the most kind, beautiful...and...delicious female I've ever met" Lilo almost vommited at this.

"Uh-huh," Lilo nodded, trying not to be sick at Stitch's words, "So, what do ya say? You gonna help us?"

"Allow me to reiterate; Genetic-Fail-Safe" Stitch reminded her, he then leaned in again, "But we can still be friends. _close _friends..."

Now Lilo was really about to be sick, until Stitch heard footsteps. His head whirled around and with infra-red vision and saw Danny going for the lamp.

He gasped, and screeched, "Hey, Jack! The..!" But Stitch was interrupted when Leroy and Dojo jumped him just in time.

Unaware of what's happening, Jack asked June, "And the Street Rat?"

"What Street Rat?" asked June, pretending not to know Danny.

Danny was just about to reach the lamp, when Stitch, Dojo and Leroy's fighting and wrestling knocked over a bowl of fruit.

Jack turns to look, but Juniper turns his head back and did something she regret doing to him: kissing him full on the lips.

Danny was almost onto the lamp when he sees June kissing Jack. He looks shocked and a bit disgusted, macking him come out from his invisible state. Even the others found this disgusting.

"Yuck!" said Ash in disgust.

"Oh, my...God..." Wormtail96 retched.

"Mary, mother of..." Stitch began to agree, but was blown back by a blast of fire by Jake. Leroy smirked and high-fived Jake.

Jack Spicer's lips departed June's, the latter secretly disgusted. The villain smirks as he said, "That was..."

Suddenly Jack sees someone's reflection in June's crown. He is shocked to see it is of Danny. He turned around just in time to see Danny making his move for the lamp. He yelled out,** "YOU!"**

Jack zaps Danny away with a bolt from his scepter before he could get to the lamp.

"How many times do I have to kill you, Fenton?!" screamed Jack Spicer angrily. Juniper quickly jumped Jack Spicer, but Jack managed to knock them her down. Danny then grabbed Jack Spicer, holding him.

"Get the lamp!" Danny yelled. June then made a run for the lamp. But Jack Spicer has escaped from the Danny's hold and zaps June with his Basilisk staff, putting her in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Princess! Your time is up!" mocked Jack Spicer evilly.

"June!" gasped Danny. Sand started trickling down onto June's head. Jack Spicer was going to drown her in sand! He began to shoot it with ectoplasmic blasts, but it didn't do any good. Danny's friends tried to break the giant hourglass, to no avail.

"Okay, here's the situation, Fenton" Jack explained, boasting his supperiority, "Literally, the only way that glass can be broken is if I get defeated in battle. Oh, but there's one little detail. I'm the greatest sorcerer and most brilliant scientist in the world! So I doubt that's ever gonna happen! Tough break, huh? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Ha! Nice shot, Ja--" **BANG!** Donald, Monroe and Ray-Ray hit Stitch on the head with fruit bowls.

**"AH, SHUT UP!!!" **They and all of Danny's friends snapped.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Jack, turning Gengar and Leroy into wind-up toys. "Things are getting out of order, aren't they, Fenton?" he joked again, turning E.G. into a skateboard, Dojo and Jake into an ordinary gecko, Donald, Ray-Ray and Monroe into glass figurines, and Ash into a Pickachu. He laughs as he Danny making a charge for the lamp. "Get the point?" suddenly, he was fenced in by a bunch of swords, blocking the lamp. Jack grabs the lamp and laughs. Danny grabs a sword, charging it with ecto-plasmis energy and charges at Jack. "Things are heating up!" boomed Jack Spicer as he spits out fire, surrounding Danny within it.

"Are you too scared to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" demanded Danny, holding his sword up.

"A snake am I?" laughed Jack as he began to transform. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…**SSSSSSNNNNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!" **The fire disappeared as Jack Spicer turns into a giant vicious Basilisk, with flaming red hair on his head and hie goggled now covering his eyes. **(A/N) Becuase remember, if you look directely into the eyes of a Basilisk, you die instantly. So the only way to prevent that from happening to Danny is to have Jack'e goggles cover his eyes).** He let out a fast lunge at Danny, until Danny managed to slash his across his face with the ecto-plasmic sword. **"AAAAAAGHH!" **he screamed.

The Genie cheerleaders cheered nearby waving 'D' sweaters shouting, **"RICKEM! ROCKEM! RACKEM! RACK! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-SNAKE!"** cheered the Genies.

"**YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSS!" **hissed Jack at the Genies.

Dash now held up a small pennant with a 'JS' on it saying bored, "Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Dash yelled at the end.

"Danny!" cried June. She was sinking into the sand fast!

Quickly, Danny jumped on some gems and slid across the floor. Danny then turned a corner by jumping off the gem. The giant Basilisk slips and crashed through a wall, the front half hanging from outside. Danny charges and stabs Jack in the back with his ectoplasmic sword, making him scream. **"AAAAAAGHHH!"**

Danny, thinking he has won, runs back to the hourglass.

"Hang on!" yelled Danny getting ready to strike with the sword.

Suddenly, Jack came from out of nowhere and grabbed Danny in his coils. June, and the Genies watched in horror as Jack begins to squeeze the life out of Danny.

"You pathetic little fool! You thought you could defeat me, the most powerful being on Earth!" boomed Jack as he continues to squeeze.

"Squeeze him, Jack." laughed Stitch, who was loving this. "Squeeze them like a..." Wormtail96 was nearby and elbows the blue alien out of the way, knocking out of all of his bling-bling.

"Without those Genies…you're nothing, Fenton!" boomed Jack some more.

"The Genies? The Genies!" said Danny with a smirk. Then he thought for a second. He then yelled out at Jack, "Those Genies have more power than you will _ever _have!"

**"WHAT?!" **demands Jack angrily.

"They're the ones who gave you your power! They could take it all away!" Danny screamed at him.

"Danny," asked Lilo nervously. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing us into this?"

"Face it, Jack," smirked Danny to Jack. "You're still just…second best!"

Jack came to a realization. He realized that Danny was right. If the Genies could give him his powers, someone could always have them removed. "…You're right: their powers do exceed my own…" He then smirks as he eyed Lilo, "but not for long…!"

The Genies looks nervous as Jack advances on them. Wormtail96 quickly said, "He's crazy, He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake" Wormtail96 has his hand turned into a snake's head and hits his own head with it.

Ignoring Wormtail96, Jack yelled out to Lilo, "Lilo! I make my final wish! I wish to be… **AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!!**

Soon, June's hand is the only thing seen as the sand is about to cover all of her.

Lilo sighs sadly as he said, "Oh, all right. Your wish is my command." Then she said to Danny sarcastically, "Way to go, Danny."

Lilo zaps Jack with a blast of magical energy. The villain recoils and soon transforms from his Basilisk form into a huge night-black demon Genie with giant yellow ferral eyes. He laughs madly as he said, "Yes...The power!"

Jack releases Danny. He got back up and ran over to the hourglass. He smashed it, freeing the sand and June.

"The absolute...POWER!" exclaimed Jack as he crashed through the roof. Chaos begins to spread as the Danny and June lay down to avoid being blown away.

"What have you done?!" asked June in shock.

"Trust me..." said Danny with a smirk.

As everything happened, unknown to Jack, a black lava lamp with purple lava appeared on the ground. But the villain is too busy conjuring chaos to see this.

**"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!"** laughed Jack like a lunatic.

"Hey Jack, aren't you forgeting something?" Danny called up to him.

Jack looked down and to his surprise, he sees a magical lava lamp being picked up by Danny. The Ghost boy smirked as he said, "You wanted to be an all-powerful Genie? You got it!"

"What?!" yelled Jack in horror as mystical chains appeared around his body.

"And everything that goes with it!" shouted Danny with a smirk.

"No...No, No, No, No...No!" yelled Jack as he begins to get suck right into the magical lava lamp, fighting a useless battle.

Sensing trouble, Stitch begins to make a run for it yelling, "And then Stitch ran!" he screamed, announcing his escape. But Jack Spicer grabs him and begins to pull him in with him. "Hey, let go! I'm getting outta here!** I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"**

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Danny said. Soon the villains are sucked right into the lava lamp. Danny smirked as he finished, "...Itty bitty living space."

"Danny! You genius!" laughed Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo as they slap their friend on the shoulder.

Then Dojo, Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy and E.G. turned back to normal, and Donald, Ray-Ray, Monroe (Who were also turned back to normal), and June were zapped into their old clothes, and Shenzi grew back to her adult self. And the Palace appeared where it used to be.

* * *

**(A/N) And Jack Spicer is down for the count!**

**Jack Spicer: Hey, Shut up!**

**Wormtail96: Let me think about that...NO!!! (To readers) Also, I'm glad Danny defeated Jack, but I still feel bad for Stitch. Oh, well, He'll come back in the sequal as the good guy! Anyway, next chapter is the final chapter! And it's a happy ending in Toon City, people! Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: A Whole New Life

**(A/) This is the final chapter to my glorious masterpiece! Where it is whole new life for everyone!**

**Chapter 14**

**A Whole New Life**

As Danny held Jack Spicer's lava lamp, the voices of its newest residents; Jack and Stitch, can be heard arguing form inside it.

"Get your blasted claws out of my face!" snapped Jack from inside the lava lamp.

"OH, SHUT UP YA MORON!" yelled Stitch.

"Don't tell me to shut up, ya little twerp…!"

"Allow me," said Dash with a smirk as he takes the black lava lamp. Dash then puts a baseball cap on and begins to wind up like a pitcher. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out…" And with that, he finally let go and throws the black lava lamp out into the desert, making the sound of fireworks as it landed.

Danny smirked at this. Then he looked sadly as he sees Juniper looking at him. He walked over and held her hands.

"June…" said Danny sadly. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince."

"I know why you did," sighed June, nodding in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Danny sighed. With Danny's secret out, he knew that he couldn't stay in the palace anymore, especially with the girl he loved. The Genies look on in sympathy.

"Ooh! That stupid law!" groaned June, turning her back for a sec. "This isn't fair!" She turned back sadly. "I love you."

"Um, Danny. You know, you still have your last wish from Lilo" Wormtail96 reminded Danny,

"Yeah, so you can wish yourself into a Prince again." said Lilo, handing the Genies' lamp over to Danny. Dash crossed his arms, and nodded in agreement while smiling.

"But Guys, what about your freedom?" asked Danny.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude… but man this is love!" Dash insisted, pushing Danny and June together. He then smiled a sad smile, "Danny, you're not going to find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me, I know, I've looked!"

"It's true, he has" Wormtail96 and Lilo agreed, crossing their arms and nodding.

"Now don't you start that again!" Dash snapped in annoyance.

Danny came to a realization…and decision. He turned to June sadly, "June, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"…I understand," said Juniper sadly, while nodding.

Danny and June looked at each other as if for the last time. Danny turned back to Lilo, Wormtail96, and Dash saying, "Lilo, for your wish, I wish for you, Wormtail96, and Dash's freedom."

"One prince wish coming up, and..." Lilo stopped as she realized what Danny really said.

"What?" The Genies asked in unison.

Danny smiled as he took the lamp and held it in the air. "Guys…you're free!"

Suddenly, the lamp lifted up to The three Genies by magic. The magical chains that bounded the three to lamp appeared, and then instantly broke apart into a million pieces. Then, the lamp fell to the ground uselessly. Wormtail96 looked stunned as he picked his, Dash, and Lilo's prison up with his mechanical hand.

"We're free?" asked Wormtail96 in disbelief.

Lilo then smiles as she said, "We're free!"

Excited, Dash hands the lamp back to Danny saying, "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Elephant Graveyard! Try that. Say 'I wish for the Elephant Graveyard".

"Uh, I wish for the Elephant Graveyard." asked Danny dumbstruck.

"No way!" laughed the Genies insanely. They jump around all over the palace shouting, "Oh, does that feel good! **OH WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE AT LAST!" **

"Wow! They sure look happy!" Ash said amazed.

"After being trapped in that lamp for so long, I don't blame them" agreed Jake as he watched.

The Genies then began to pack things into a suitcase. Wormtail96 said, for the first time informally, "Now we're hitting the road. we're off to see the world!"

"Alright, hear's how it goes" Dash explained to Lilo and Wormtail96, "I'll go to Vegas,"

"I'll go to Hawaii," Lilo smiled.

"And I'll go to England" Wormtail96 nodded.

"Then after a few months, we meet back up in Florida at _Disney Land"_ Dash finished.

"Right!" The Genies chimmed, high-fiving each other. They then stop packing as they see Danny looking very sad. The Genies, knowing what he was thinking, went over to him.

"Guys, I'm going...I'm going to missed you." Danny smiled sady with a sigh.

"We're gonna miss you too, Danny," Dash smiled, whiping a tear away from his eye.

Wormtail96 smiles and hugged his former master "And no matter what anyone says…"

"You'll always be a Prince to us" Lilo finished, smiling as she and Dash hugged Danny as well.

Donald paused to think about this, then stepped forward saying, "That's right. You have definitely proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. There's that law that's the problem!"

"Uncle?" asked June.

Donald laughed a bit as he said, "Well, am I king or am I king? Time for a new law. From this day forth, The Princess shall marry anyone whom she deemed worthy."

With a big grin, June ran up to Danny and he twirled her above the floor. "Him! I choose…I chose you, Danny Fenton."

"Heh, call me Danny," smiled Danny.

"And you know, you guys are allowed in to stay here as well" Donald smiled to Jake, Ash, Gengar, Leroy, Dojo, and E.G, who high-fived each other, smiling, and cheering.

"Well guys, we're part of a family again." Danny said to his friends.

"I always hoped it would end up like this for us." Leroy said, "No, really, I pictured it EXACTLY like this. Weird, huh?"

"Sure, is" Gengar nodded. He then mumbled, so no one could here, _"freak" _Leroy heard this, and jumped Gengar. The two began to wrestle.

"Awesome! we're part of a clan. Finally!" Dojo cheered, shooting his fists up into the air.

Danny and June were about to kiss when The Genies; Dash wearing a Hawaiian shirt over his armor, Wormtail96 with golf clubs and a Goofy hat, and Lilo wearing a hula skirt over her muu-muu gathered them all up, and began to hugged them tightly.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you!" Wormtail96 laughed.

"Yeah, come on. Big group hug, group hug," said Lilo, hugging Ash and Jake extra tightly.

"Mind if I kiss the dragon?" Dash asked, kissing Dojo, but got scales all over his tongue, "Yuck! Scales!"

With laughs, The Genies let everyone go and they flew up into the air. "Well, We can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Wormtail96 exclaimed, happily.

"Bye-Bye ya crazy lovebirds!" Lilo called down to Danny and June.

"Yo, E.G, ciao!" Dash waved goodbye to E.G.

"We're history!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"No, we're mythology!" Dash exclaimed happily

Wormtail96 put his mechanical arms around Dash and Lilo, "Ah, Guys, it doesn't matter we are, becuase..."

"We're FREE-HEE!" cheered the Genies in unison, as they made their leave.

Everyone watched as The Genies fly up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape, Danny and Juniper, together at last, are flying one E.G. once more, singing the last song.

Danny: **_A whole new world_**

Juniper: **_A whole new life_**

Danny & Juniper (with offscreen chorus): **_For you and me!_**

Chorus: **_A whole new world!_**

The couple kissed once more as E.G. flew them off into the moonlight. Suddenly the moon, a constellation, and a cloud turned and laughed madly. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' and Wormtail96, Dash, and Lilo appear, as if looking at the audience/readers, with big grins.

"Made ya look." They joked.

The three Genies drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Weirdness out of the way, the story ends.

* * *

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) And that's a rap! A happy ending all around! But...this isn't the end of Dannyladdin. Soon, _Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer, _shall appear on FanFiction. So don't miss it! Also, I need suggestions for the character Abis Mal. Here are the characters below on who I think could play him. What do you think?**

**-King Louie (The Jungle Book) (I know he's not really evil, but he is kind of an antagonist).**

**-Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!)**

**-Carl (Yin Yang Yo!)**

**-The Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) (Altough, I do think he's kind of_ too_ dumb and pathetic for the role)**

**-Kaa (The Jungle Book)**

**Those are the characters I've come up with. Please tell me which one you think should have the part, or if you not sure any of them are right for the part, suggest to me another cartoon character.**

**But at any rate, Read and Review!**


End file.
